En un bar de Japón
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Divorciado hace dos años por “diferencias irreconciliables”, Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka. YAOI.
1. Capítulo 1: Amor a primera vista

-

**En un bar de Japón.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisko. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Divorciado hace dos años por "diferencias irreconciliables", Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka.

Harry Potter nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni Ranka que volvería a enamorarse otra vez… hasta ese momento.

++Crossover entre Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club++

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Fujioka "Ranka", James Potter Jr./Ootori Kyouya, menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fic será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en "blah": Será el _inglés_ en Japón y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

**Capítulo 1: Amor a primera vista.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Ranka dejó el vaso que estaba secando y miró hacia la puerta, donde la campanilla allí ubicada le indicó la llegada de un nuevo cliente. En estos momentos estaba de espalda hacia ella/él y podía ver que si bien no tenía mucha estatura, sin dudas era más alto que ella. Su cabello era negro azabache y lucía como si el hombre acababa de levantarse de la cama o si un gran viento lo hubiese perseguido.

–¿Mesa para uno?

El hombre giró y Ranka contuvo el aliento al ver los ojos más verdes y hermosos que haya tenido el gusto de ver en su vida, escondidos detrás de un par de lentes ovalados. El hombre no era japonés y ahora que podía ver su ropa de frente, se notaba que estaba podrido en dinero. Lo cual era poco común, porque los hombres de dinero normalmente no entraban a un bar gay tan modesto como este. Su cara era bien definida, algo pálida y por la esquina de ella se podía ver la punta de una cicatriz en la frente.

–Er… no, me sentaré aquí en la barra. – Respondió el hombre, con un japonés pesado. Ranka podía distinguir la tonada.

– "¿Desea algo de tomar?"– Pidió en un inglés casi perfecto.

El hombre abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa y después sonrió.

– "Ah, ingles. Gracias por eso."

– "De nada, trabajando en bar como éste, el dueño nos pidió que aprendiéramos" –sonrió coqueto–. "Entonces, ¿Qué le sirvo?"

– "Whiskey en las rocas, por favor."

–Enseguida.

Ranka se apresuró a servir la bebida, notando que el hombre daba un vistazo a los otros clientes del bar. Lo vio fruncir el ceño más de una vez y bostezar otro tanto.

– "¿Cansado?" – Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras dejaba el vaso frente al cliente.

– "Un poco, aunque podría decir que es más bien el cambio de hora. No me acostumbro todavía. –Miró su reloj. –Con Inglaterra hay sólo tres horas de diferencia, pero no sé… me siento cansado."

-"Bueno, son cosas que uno debe soportar cuando sale de viaje de placer." – Comentó despreocupadamente, mirando al hombre de reojo.

-"Supongo."

_Ajá, entonces él no está aquí por negocios, sino de vacaciones._

– "Y, ¿por qué anda tan solo en una noche tan linda como ésta?"

– "No estoy del todo solo, sólo hago tiempo hasta que mis hijos salgan del cine. No estaba de ánimos para ver una película de terror sangrienta." –_Merlín sabe que ya que he tenido mucho de eso en mi vida real_, pensó para sí.

_Auch, hay niños. No importa, no ha nombrado una esposa y yo tengo a mi Haruhi-chan._

– "¿Y los dejó solos?"

– "Ajá. Mi hijo mayor, James, tiene diecisiete años y puede cuidar de Albus y Lily."

– "Que nombres interesantes."

El hombre rió quedamente.

– "Se puede decir que son más bien un reciclaje. Uno de los tantos pequeños motivos que mi ex esposa puso como excusa para dejarme."

– "¿Divorciado?"– Preguntó cada vez más interesado.

El moreno asintió, acabando su vaso de whiskey. Ranka se apresuró a llenárselo.

– "Hace dos años. Y recién en estas vacaciones encontré el tiempo para poder salir de vacaciones con mis niños. Ellos eligieron Japón."

– "Sabia decisión… Van a amar este país."

– "Correcto. Lo que vimos hasta ahora nos ha fascinado."

Ranka le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego se sentó en su lugar detrás de la barra, mirando como el hombre se acababa su segundo vaso de un solo trago.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó en japonés.

–Usted es hermoso. –Declaró sin estivo de timidez. Después de todo, ella era conocida por decir las cosas de frente.

El hombre sonrió, un tinte rosado que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

– "Usted también, casi me engañó cuando entré, a primera vista parece toda una mujer de verdad, recién ahora que estoy hablando con usted me doy cuenta que es un hombre. Sin ofender, por supuesto."

– "No pasa nada, estoy en paz con mi sexo, y puedes llamarme Ranka". – Rió delicadamente.

–Harry. – Respondió con una sonrisa apacible-. Yo soy Harry Po… eh… Potter Harry, pero prefiero que me diga Harry.

–Un gusto, Harry-san.

El hombre tomó otro vaso más de whiskey, y compartieron una charla de unas dos horas, hasta que él anunció que debería ir a buscar a sus niños. Ranka lo vio irse con algo de pesar y después se dedicó a atender a los clientes que llegaban a altas horas de la noche, que pasaban por un trago tras un día de trabajo. En todo el tiempo que pasó hasta la hora del cierre, el hombre estuvo en su cabeza, su voz tranquila, su sonrisa apacible, y lo que más volvía una y otra vez, eran sus ojos hermosamente verdes.

Al final de la jornada, Ranka se despidió de su jefa, tomó su cartera y comenzó a apagar las luces.

–¿Ya estás cerrando?

Ella se giró bruscamente y abrió los ojos como platos al notar que Harry-san se paraba en la entrada del bar, con una sonrisa de lado en su boca.

–Hai, lo estoy. –Apagó todas las luces y caminó a la puerta. – No pensé en volver a verlo por aquí hoy.

–Mis hijos finalmente se durmieron. –Se encogió de hombros. – Y pensé que podría tener otra bebida antes de hacerlo yo mismo.

–Conozco un bar que abre las veinticuatro horas. Podemos ir allí.

–¿Otro bar gay?

Ranka sonrió, terminando de cerrar el local.

– "¿Por qué un hombre que estuvo casado con un mujer y tiene tres hijos desea estar en un bar gay?"

– "Cuando me divorcié de Ginevra, me dije a mí mismo que intentaría otros horizontes. Aunque hasta ahora sólo tengo una experiencia con un hombre."

– "¿No resultó?"

–Iie. –_Sólo estaba interesado en mi fama y no en mis sentimientos._

– ¿Vamos entonces? – Preguntó Ranka, extendiendo una mano.

–Vamos. – Concedió Harry, tomando la mano y dejándose ser guiado.

Ni Harry ni Ranka llegaron al bar que mencionó la okama, porque por el camino encontraron un motel y, apenas intercambiando una mirada, decidieron entrar.

Ranka estaba decididamente nerviosa, porque si bien él decidió este camino para su vida, nunca había pasado de un par de besos y unos tactos atrevidos con los hombres que conoció desde la muerte de su esposa. Es decir, que él nunca había tenido sexo gay hasta ahora. Sin embargo, desde que vio entrar a este hombre de ojos verdes al bar todos sus instintos de okama le dijeron que lo quería tener entre sus piernas, gimiendo su nombre, mientras él se enterraba muy dentro de su cuerpo.

Era una indicación del destino.

Y así pensaba hacerlo, cada vez se decidía más, mientras Harry-san comenzaba a desvestirlo, sus labios dejando suaves besos, mordiendo la piel que se descubría, y esas manos grandes y callosas raspaban la piel de su trasero y la apretaban, ocasionando que los cuerpos se toquen más.

Las piernas de Ranka tocaron la cama y ambos cayeron sobre ella, Harry con cuidado, no queriendo lastimar a su amante. Cuando el japonés estuvo completamente desnudo, Harry le dio una mirada apreciativa y una sonrisa lujuriosa. Ranka se sintió algo nervioso.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Harry lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose brevemente en el miembro erguido.

–Hai, me gusta todo.

Sin compartir otra palabra más, Harry atacó una de las tetillas, molestándola con la punta de su lengua, después chupándola y por último mordiéndola. Ranka gimió y arqueó su cuerpo con cada atención que recibía. Una de sus manos se posó en el hombro de su amante y frunció el ceño al sentir tela. Harry-san todavía estaba vestido. Encontrando algo que hacer, para no perderse en las sensaciones que esa lengua despertaba en él, Ranka comenzó a desvestir al mayor. Harry-san era al menos tres años más grande que él.

Harry sólo se detuvo brevemente, para permitir que su camisa y pantalones desaparecieran, antes de volver su atención al cuerpo delicioso frente a él. Esta vez otra porción de carne atrapó su atención, y Ranka gritó fuertemente cuando su miembro entero fue tragado por esa boca ansiosa.

–¡Kami-sama! –jadeó, arqueando su cuerpo-. ¡Tómatelo con calma, querido! –murmuró con un poco de humor.

Harry hizo muecas y usó su mano para masturbar a la okama, mientras quitaba su boca.

-Lo siento, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. _Demasiado_.

Ranka sonrió y atrajo a su amante para un beso. Después de eso no hubo más protestas, ambos se entregaron sin reparos al otro, a pesar de que ésta sería la primera vez del japonés. Harry prometió ser cuidadoso cuando se lo confesó. Lo preparó con paciencia y cautela, utilizando su dedo más fino primero y después otros dos más, no quitándolos hasta que sintiera esa entrada virgen relajada.

Cuando fue el momento de su pene, Harry se tardó varios minutos en penetrarlo completamente, todo el tiempo murmurando palabras calmantes al oído de su amante, dando besos mariposa por su rostro y borrando con sus labios las lágrimas de dolor que salieron de esos bonitos ojos marrones.

El "puedes moverte" tardó mucho en llegar, pero cuando vino, ambos compartieron una experiencia que jamás olvidarían.

Harry golpeó con impaciencia sobre ese culo apretado, colocando las piernas de Ranka en sus hombros y la okama calvó sus uñas en la espalda muscular de su amante, gritando, jadeando y riendo, aterrorizado y feliz por todo lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en este momento.

Cuando finalmente se vinieron, el impacto de su orgasmo los dejó inconscientes durante largos segundos. Ranka fue el primero en despertar y Harry lo hizo después, sintiendo como una uña rapaba una parte de su pecho.

-"Tienes una cicatriz bastante fea aquí."

Harry quitó la mano de su pecho y la besó.

-"Me quemé con un relicario, larga historia."

Ranka lo miró por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante.

-"Me gustaría escucharla algún día. Y la de tu frente también."

Potter besó su cabeza y acarició su cabello.

-"Prometo que te las contaré."

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

***Tres días después***

-

Eran las cinco en punto cuando Ranka escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y sonrió, mientras terminaba de secar una copa.

–¿Y ésta vez dónde dejó a sus hijos, Potter-sama?

Harry se sentó frente a la barra y miró para ambos lados, todos los clientes estaban en sus propios asuntos, así que aprovechó para acariciar levemente la mano de Ranka. Recibió una sonrisa secreta a cambio.

–El acuario.

-"¿Acuario? ¿Y no sintió ganas de ir con ellos?"

– "Sí, tengo. De hecho quiero ir." –Lo miró. –"Y vine a preguntarte si no puedes dejar un rato el bar y venir conmigo."

Ranka casi dejó caer la copa que tenía en la mano.

–Les… ¿Les dijiste?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

– "Sí, bien. Debo decir que… lo descubrieron, más que otra cosa."

–¿Descubrieron?

– "Er, ellos… –tosió y un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas-, nosotros fuimos a la playa ayer y vieron las marcas en mi espalda. Tuve que decirles." –agregó mortificado.

Ranka tragó saliva, su propio rubor que cubría su cara. Ayer, su amante había venido con poco tiempo, así que, disimuladamente, fueron a los baños del bar y desataron la pasión que despertara para el cuerpo del otro en uno de los cubículos. Siendo empujado violentamente contra la pared, con un miembro duro y grande en su ano que lo volvía loco, Ranka no tenía lugar con qué sostenerse, así que usó la espalda de su amante para poder colocar sus manos en algún lugar, dejando como resultado las dichosas "marcas" que los niños Potter habrán visto en la espalda de su padre.

–Oh.

–Pero ellos están bien con ello. –Se apresuró a decir. – Aunque dicen que quieren conocerte. Y si no nos vamos en –miró su reloj- cinco minutos, van a venir por nosotros.

–¿Les dijiste dónde trabajo? –Exclamó algo alarmado.

–No. –Frunció el ceño.

–¿Y entonces como pueden saber?

_¡Maldición! ¿No puedo decirle que pueden hacer un hechizo localizador porque aquí no tienen restricción, cierto?_

–Er, creo que tal vez lo hice. – Murmuró precipitadamente.

-Bien. –Suspiró y miró hacia donde su jefe y compañeros de trabajo fingían no escuchar la conversación. -¿Puedo tomarme un par de horas, jefe?

-Seguro, seguro, Ranka-chan. – Rió escandalosamente-. Potter-sama ya es un cliente asiduo de mi pequeño bar y puede llevarte dónde quiera. –Guiñó un ojo en dirección de Harry. –Sólo asegúrese de devolvérmela en una pieza.

Harry sonrió quedamente y asintió. Las otras okamas suspiraron soñadoras y envidiaron la suerte de Ranka-san.

La nueva y pasional pareja salió de la mano rumbo al acuario. Sintiendo en sus corazones que esto iba a ser más que un romance de verano… Más que un revolcón desenfrenado.

**¿Continuará…?**

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Mi beta me dijo que el lemon en el primer cap le pareció acometido, pero yo le expliqué a ella, que esto empezó como un oneshot y después recién me decidí a continuarlo :P

Deseo sus opiniones con respecto a esto, por favor.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	2. Capítulo 2: Haruhi y los niños Potter

-

**En un bar de Japón.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisko. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Divorciado hace dos años por "diferencias irreconciliables", Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka.

Harry Potter nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni Ranka que volvería a enamorarse otra vez… hasta ese momento.

++Crossover entre Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club++

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Fujioka "Ranka", James Potter Jr./Ootori Kyouya, menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fic será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en "blah": Será el _inglés_ en Japón y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

**Capítulo 2****: Haruhi y los niños Potter.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

James metió otra papa frita en su boca y la masticó descuidadamente, Lily estaba detrás de él, abriendo grande los ojos y la boca, mientras veía pasar a los delfines por detrás del vidrio protector. Albus estaba sentado a su lado, jugando con el aparato muggle llamado GameBoy que su padre le había comprado ayer.

–Esto es tan difícil –gruñó Albus.

–Te jodes –masculló James, con la boca llena–. Tú le pediste que te lo comprara.

–Él tiene razón –agregó Lily-. Le hubieses pedido un _celular_.

Al puso los ojos en blanco y apagó su juguete.

–Ya sabes lo que papá piensa de esos aparatos.

–Sí, sí –murmuró James, mirando para todos lados y metiendo más papitas a su boca–. Se está tardando demasiado, ¿y si lo buscamos?

–Le dijimos que le daríamos veinte minutos –dijo Lily, robando unas papas de la bolsa de su hermano-, y faltan tres para que se cumpla el tiempo.

–¿Cómo creen que sea? –preguntó Albus, imitando a su hermana.

–¡Ey! –chilló el mayor, indignado.

–Con cabello rojo teñido, ojos marrones y muy delgada.

–¿Eh? Prácticamente estás describiendo a mamá –murmuró Albus, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Lily–. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

–Allá están viniendo –comentó, señalando hacia la entrada del Acuario, mientras le tifiaba otras papas a su hermano.

Los dos hermanos miraron hacia esa dirección y pudieron darle una primera ojeada al amante de su padre. La mujer (aunque su papá ya les había dicho que no era una) tenía, evidentemente, el cabello teñido de un rojo bastante oscuro, casi caoba, no era para nada parecido al pelirrojo de los Weasley. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón, como casi todos los japoneses, su cuerpo delgado y con pocas curvas, sólo la cintura estrecha, lo que delataba su condición masculina. Tenía puesto un bonito vestido violeta, con un pañuelo del mismo color atado a la cintura y una chaqueta roja de manga tres cuarto.

–Ya estamos aquí –anunció Harry, cuando estuvieron frente al banco donde se sentaban sus tres hijos. Ranka sonrió con nerviosismo-. Niños, ésta es Fujioka Ranka, mi amante.

Los tres chicos Potter le dieron sonrisas agradables.

–Soy James Potter Jr., tengo diecisiete. –El mayor fue el primero en presentarse, estrechando la mano de la okama.

–Soy Albus Severus, cumpliré dieciséis dentro de dos semanas. –El segundo de los Potter copió las acciones de su hermano.

–Y yo soy Lily, tengo catorce y es un placer conocerla. –Ella, siendo un poco más atrevida, dio dos besos en cada mejilla de la okama.

–El placer es todo mío, les diría mi edad, pero eso es un secreto –guiñó un ojo.

Los tres niños sonrieron divertidos.

–¿Y bien, cuál es la sentencia? –preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí y Albus se proclamó el altavoz.

–Es pelirroja, y tiene ojos marrones. –Había un tono acusatorio allí.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

–No estoy buscando un reemplazo para su madre. _Créanme_, todo lo contrario. El aspecto de Ranka nada tiene que ver con mi atracción hacia ella. –Harry le sonrió encariñado a la okama, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara quedamente.

Los tres chicos volvieron a compartir una mirada.

–Respuesta correcta, papá –dijo James-. Ahora, vamos a ver esos pescados.

Los adolescentes se adelantaron a los mayores y comenzaron a caminar por delante de ellos. Harry rodeó la cintura de Ranka con un brazo y lo incitó a que comenzara a caminar.

–Vamos, puedes respirar más tranquilo, ellos acaban de darte el visto bueno –Aseguró en un susurró al oído de Ranka.

–¿Estás seguro? –contestó quedamente a su vez, mirando de reojo a los tres hijos de su amante.

–Claro que sí, mis hijos son muy sinceros conmigo, si no les agradabas, me lo iban a decir. Sobre todo Lily.

Ranka le sonrió tentativamente y dejó salir un gran suspiro. Acomodó mejor su cartera, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y comenzó a caminar con más decisión.

–¿Qué les parece? –cuchicheó Lily, atenta a que la pareja que mirada los peces africanos no la escucharan.

–Parce un muggle muy agradable y me interesa su trabajo, debe conocer mucha gente trabajando en un bar –respondió Al.

–Opino lo mismo –dijo James.

–Me gusta su forma de vestir –agregó Lily-. Tal vez le pida que me enseñe de dónde se compró ese vestido tan bonito.

Los dos hermanos mayores pusieron los ojos en blanco y murmuraron algo que sonó como "mujeres". La niña los fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminando.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Haruhi suspiró y cerró su celular, cansada de tener que dar otra negativa. Ésta vez fue Honey-sempai quien la había llamado para invitarla a ir de vacaciones a algún lugar de Europa. Buscó las llaves de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa, pero al querer girarla, se dio cuenta que estaba abierto.

_¿Mi papá está en casa?_ Pensó, frunciendo el ceño. _Qué raro, a estas horas debería estar trabajando._

Abrió la puerta, se sacó los zapatos y caminó hacia su comedor.

–Tadai…–No pudo terminar de completar su saludo habitual, porque tres adolescentes que no conocía de nada, se giraron para mirarla con interés.

El que supuso que era mayor, que era tan alto como Mori-sempai tenía cabello marrón tirando a pelirrojo y ojos marrones, con anteojos enmarcándolos. El otro tenía cabello negro revuelto y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, era más pálido que el mayor, pero tenía algunas pecas encima de su nariz. Por último, la única niña, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos marrones como el primero. Ninguno de los tres eran japoneses, eso podía asegurarlo.

–¿Tú eres Haruhi-chan, ne? –preguntó la chica, con un japonés muy malo.

–S-Sí –tartamudeó, no sabiendo si ponerse a gritar o llamar a la policía.

–Estamos alegres de conocerte, tu padre nos habló de ti –comentó el mayor–. Yo soy James, éste es Albus y ella es Lily.

Haruhi pestañeó varias veces.

–¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

–Nosotros, er…

–¡Ya estamos aquí! –chilló la voz de su padre, desde la entrada, haciendo que la chica se girara para verlo. Su padre la miró con sorpresa–. ¡Haruhi-chan! ¡Llegaste temprano!

Haruhi le prestó sólo un poco de atención a su padre, porque ella fue reclamada por el hombre que traía unas cajas de pizzas en la mano y le sonreía amablemente. Era muy parecido a los tres niños que se sentaban en su sala.

–Papá, ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó al fin, frunciendo el ceño en Ranka.

–Las dejaré solas –anunció el hombre extraño. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Haruhi y le extendió una mano–. Soy Potter, Harry.

–Fujioka Haruhi –murmuró, estrechando su mano. Después volvió a mirar a su papá y Ranka le hizo señas para que salieran.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Haruhi se cruzó de brazos y miró a su papá.

–¿Y bien?

Ranka le sonrió y acomodó las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido. Era uno nuevo, vio su hija, y de mejor calidad de los que solía tener su papá. _¿Un regalo?_

–Eres inteligente, hija. Supongo que algo debes sospechar.

Ella abrió su boca y después la cerró, cavilando mejor lo que iba a decir.

–¿Es algo tuyo? –Ranka asintió-. Pero… pensé que dijiste que nunca te ibas a enamorar.

–Corrección, dije que nunca volvería a amar a otra mujer, después de perder a tu madre.

Haruhi agitó su cabeza, para despejar su mente y después miró seriamente al hombre vestido de mujer.

–Cuéntamelo todo.

Ranka se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera y Haruhi copió su acción. La okama comenzó a hablar rápidamente, haciéndole un resumen de cómo había conocido a Harry, lo rápido que se enamoraron y la relación que comenzó a florecer con los hijos de éste hace dos días, cuando los conoció en un acuario.

La chica escuchó fascinada la historia, porque teniendo la personalidad que tenía, a ella le era imposible creer que algo como el amor a primera vista podría suceder. Pero aquí estaba su papá, dándole una viva prueba de que podría ser verdad. Diciéndole que en plazo de una semana se había enamorado perdidamente de un hombre occidental, de toda la gente. Y además, era correspondido. Ella no quiso entrar en detalles, pero por el brillo en los ojos de Ranka, sabía que hasta sexo había practicado con el hombre de ojos verdes.

–¿Y cuanto piensan quedarse?

Ranka hizo una mueca de dolor, pero sabía que la pregunta era buena, y que ella sólo se preocupaba por él.

–En realidad, tendrían que irse mañana, pero decidieron caer sus planes de visitar más países y van a pasar sus dos meses de vacaciones aquí en Japón.

–¿Y después?

–Ya lo veremos. –Acarició su cabeza. –Ahora entremos, que la pizza se enfría.

Ella asintió insegura y caminaron hasta la puerta de su casa.

–¡Éstos Muggles son tan extraños! –Escucharon que uno de los Potter murmuraba. –¿Por qué se divierten humillando a una persona, cuando tienen otras cosas más fascinantes como para divertirse? –La televisión estaba prendida. -¡Como la _eletricidad_!

–Es electricidad –corrigió la voz profunda del padre-. Y así son los Muggles, Al.

–Eh –Ranka y Haruhi les dieron un vistazo extraño a los Potter, cuando llegaron al comedor. –¿Ves algo que te interese en la tele, Albus?

El chico se ruborizó y Haruhi notó que le mandó una mirada asustada a su padre.

–Er… nada, sólo es que me sorprende este programa.

–Los japoneses tenemos un sentido del humor muy diferente al de ustedes –comentó Ranka, sentándose junto a Harry, quien le dio una mirada de pregunta, haciendo que la okama le sonriera de lado y apretara su mano.

–¿Qué es un muggle? –preguntó Haruhi, haciendo tensar a los cuatro Potter.

Albus hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Lo siento, papá.

–Está bien –dijo tranquilamente, dejando de lado el pedazo de pizza que se estaba por meter a la boca-. Iba a esperar un poco más para decírselo, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento.

–¿Decir qué? –preguntó Ranka, frunciendo el ceño en preocupación.

Harry le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y usó la punta de unos de sus dedos para alizar ese ceño y después besó la mano que aún sostenía.

–Hay algo que debo decirte a tú y a Haruhi-chan, algo que _necesito_ que entiendan y que _nunca_ se lo repitan a otra persona.

Los ojos de la okama se abrieron como platos, antes de intercambiar una mirada asustada con su hija, después volvió a mirar a su amante y asintió.

–Te escucho.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Los Fujioka todavía tenían en su mente lo que Potter Harry les había confesado el día anterior, mientras se vestían para ir al restaurante elegante que el hombre había prometido llevarlas. La palabra "magia" nunca estuvo presente en la vida de ninguna de las dos antes, pero después de ver cómo su mesa flotaba por los aires, como un tenedor se transformaba en un ratón vivo o cómo ellas movían sus bocas, sin que ningún sonido saliera de ellas, estaban muy acertadas en creer. Era imposible, era ridículo, pero verdadero.

–¿Estás lista, Haru-chan? –preguntó su papá, metiendo su cabeza por el agujero de la puerta entreabierta.

-Creo que sí, aunque no me siento muy cómoda usando vestidos.

Ella llevaba un vestido celeste que le llegaba a las rodillas la parte de adelante y la parte trasera tenía una pequeña cola que se arrastraba un poco por el piso, al parecer habían subestimado su altura. Tenía unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido, con un poco de taco, porque unos altos ella no iba a soportar en lo absoluto. Completaban el atuendo un par de pendientes, que si ella no se equivocaba, aunque no deseaba pensar en ello, eran rubíes.

–Pero te queda genial –dijo Ranka, sonriendo.

–Supongo que sí. No entiendo cómo Lily-san pudo escoger un vestido que me quedara como anillo al dedo y encima fuera con mi estilo.

–Ella tiene un don, desde el momento que te vio, supo lo que sería perfecto para tu cuerpo y personalidad. –Ranka giró sobre sí, haciendo que el vestido rojo sangre con volados en la punta que tenía, revoloteara. Se veía en verdad preciosa. –Ella escogió éste vestido y otros que me ha regalado su padre. Todos me van como anillo al dedo y me hacen ver espectacular –rió descaradamente.

Una gota de sudor cayó en la cabeza de Haruhi y después tomó su bolso.

–¿Ya llegaron?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, el sonido de una bocina se hizo escuchar afuera.

–Creo que sí. Me dijeron que iban a alquilar un coche. ¿Vamos?

La adolescente asintió y cuando ambas llegaron a la puerta de salida, los ojos de Ranka brillaron y Haruhi suspiró. Por supuesto, los Potter habían alquilado una limosina, de color blanco. Aunque el mismo Harry-san estaba parado al lado de una de las puertas y la mantenía abierta, mientras le sonreía y no algún chofer. Ranka bajó dando saltitos por la escaleras y se arrojó a los brazos de su amante, dándole un beso apasionado y dramático. Adentro del automóvil ya esperaban los tres hijos Potter, todos vestidos de gala, pero muy modernos y parecían felices por ello.

–Me encantan las ropas Muggles –suspiró Lily, mirando su vestido corto, muy diferente a las túnicas que debía usar en el colegio.

–Sip, se sienten bien –apoyó James–. ¿Pero qué es esto? –preguntó, indicando la cadena que colgaba desde su bolsillo trasero, hacia el de adelante. Él lucía un pantalón de cuero marrón, con una camisa de seda blanco, con los primeros botones abiertos y una chaqueta de pana negra.

-Es un accesorio –informó Lily con conocimiento–. Te hace ver más _cool_.

James bufó, pero no dijo nada.

–Te ves muy hermosa hoy, Haruhi –halagó Albus, dándole una mirada que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

Lily le dio un coscorrón.

–Ella es _nuestra_ hermana ahora, Al. Deja de ser pervertido.

–¡No lo soy! –chilló, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas-. Sólo la estoy halagando, ¿está prohibido eso ahora? –gruñó-. Ranka-san también está muy hermosa.

Ella rió, tapando su boca.

-Gracias, Albus-kun.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la boca de Haruhi y Ranka se abrieron al ver el impresionante restaurante al que iba a entrar. Era, por supuesto, de un estilo occidental, simulando una casa del siglo pasado, con fuentes de agua iluminadas en la entrada, pavos reales caminando por el jardín que lo rodeaba y puertas de roble inmensas.

–Espero que no sea demasiado –dijo Harry, un tanto incómodo-. Un amigo me lo recomendó.

–Está muy bien –tranquilizó Ranka, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Todos entraron y los ojos de la recepcionista brillaron cuando vio a Harry.

–Lord Potter, es un honor tenerlo aquí. –Harry sonrió nervioso y asintió en dirección de la mujer. –Síganme, por favor.

–¿_Lord_ Potter? –siseó Ranka, apretando el brazo que rodeaba el suyo.

–Etto… –masculló, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa-. Olvidé mencionarte que soy una figura conocida en mi mundo. Hice algunas cosas muy buenas para ambos mundos y el Ministro de Gran Bretaña le pidió a la reina que me diera ese título. –Hizo una mueca de dolor. –No me gusta ostentarlo, pero tuve que usarlo para poder conseguir una mesa con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

-Debes contármelo todo después.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su amante, y Ranka se sintió mal al ver que era amarga. También notó que los hijos de Harry le daban una mirada preocupada a su padre.

–No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Pero te lo contaré… algún día.

–Tómate tu tiempo –repuso rápidamente, intentando aliviar su tensión.

Después de eso, llegaron a la mesa reservada, se sentaron y vieron qué deseaban ordenar. Luego de días comiendo comidas japonesas, Albus, Lily y James estaban más que felices de poder comer nuevamente comidas de su patria. Haruhi y Ranka también lo intentaron, bajo las recomendaciones de sus anfitriones.

–¿Y qué tienen paleando hacer mañana? –preguntó Ranka, cuando ya estaban en el postre.

–Queremos ir a conocer algunas de las provincias tranquilas que rodean Tokio o un poco más allá.

Los ojos de Ranka brillaron.

–Ayer me llamó una amiga para preguntarme si no quería ir a visitarla en su posada en Karuizawa. Podrían ir allí, es una ciudad turística muy bonita, con playas divinas.

Harry le sonrió y tomó su mano.

–¿Vendrías con nosotros?

Ella hizo una mueca.

–No puedo, debo hacer un viaje mañana. Mi jefa me pidió que le vaya a hacer unos trámites. –Mordió su labio inferior al ver la cara de su amante. –Te lo iba a decir, después de la cena.

–Les propongo algo –dijo Albus-. Papá, ¿por qué tú y Ranka no se van a ese viaje de negocios y Haruhi y nosotros a Karuizawa?

–Pero…

–Creo que es una buena idea, ¿ne, Haruhi? –agregó James.

Ella les lanzó una mirada de horror a los Potter y después suspiró. _Logré desligarme del Host Club, pero ahora mis "hermanos" se quieren apoderar de mí._

–Me parece bien –suspiró, no deseando que el brillo en los ojos de Ranka se apagaran.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Lily, emocionada-. Ahora no puedes decirnos que no a nuestro pedido de un celular, papá.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–Ya les dije que no les voy a comprar algo que no les sirve en nuestro mundo.

–¡Pero son cosas excepcionales! –chilló James-. ¡Funcionan _sin electricidad_! ¡El abuelo no va a poder creerlo!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Haruhi y Ranka miraron con diversión y algo de sorpresa esta conversación, todavía no acostumbradas a lo emocionados que se ponían los niños Potter por cosas tan sencillas como la electricidad o el funcionamiento de un automóvil. La cara que pusieron cuando Haruhi les mostró como funcionada su microondas había sido hilarante.

–¿Y para que lo querrían? –insistió Harry-. Ustedes no tienen amigos que usen celulares, tampoco les servirá para llamarse entre ustedes. ¡Viven en la misma casa!

Lily se lamió los labios, un brillo obstinado en sus ojos.

–Victoire me dijo que Monsieur Delacour va a comprarle uno, podemos llamarla a ella, además ahora que conocemos a Haruhi-chan, podemos mandarle mensajes de texto o llamarla cuando estemos en Hogsmeade, en nuestro año escolar.

Harry suspiró y Ranka acarició su hombro, con una sonrisa divertida.

–¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Les voy a comprar el maldito teléfono! –gruñó-. Pero sólo a James.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –chillaron los menores, mientras el mayor festejaba.

–Porque él es mayor y confío en que lo cuidará como se debe. –Le mandó una mirada amenazante para acentuar sus palabras. James cabeceó, tragando saliva.

–Pero papá…

–Es eso o nada. –Sentenció.

–Está bien –masculló Albus, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Lily ponía mala cara.

–¿Entonces nos vamos todos de viaje mañana? –preguntó la okama.

Harry se giró para mirarle y asintió. Los niños Potter festejaron. Haruhi, por otro lado, presintió que sus vacaciones de veranos iban a ser muy problemáticas.

**Continuará…**

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Tuve que inventarme las personalidades de los hijos de Harry, puesto que se vio muy poco de ellos en el canon, además allí eran niños acá ya son adolescentes :P

Mi favorito es James~

También espero haber mantenido IC a Ranka y Haruhi. Ustedes me dicen :S

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	3. Cap 3: Haruhi, los Potter y el Host Club

-

**En un bar de Japón.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisko. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Divorciado hace dos años por "diferencias irreconciliables", Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka.

Harry Potter nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni Ranka que volvería a enamorarse otra vez… hasta ese momento.

++Crossover entre Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club++

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Fujioka "Ranka", James Potter Jr./Ootori Kyouya, menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fic será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en "blah": Será el _inglés_ en Japón y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

**Capítulo 3****: Haruhi, los niños Potter y el Host Club.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Estaba relativamente calmado al principio, pues Haruhi se las arregló para deshacerse de los Potter, incitándolos a que tuvieran un día de campo a lo muggle. Si bien James, Lily y Albus no eran ostentosos como sus amigos, de un modo eran iguales cuando venía el hecho de que no sabían nada de los "Muggles", como ellos lo llamaban, o como los miembros de club tenían gusto de decir: "plebeyos".

Pero, otra vez, ella había subestimado las ganas de fastidiar de los miembros de Host, puesto que mientras colgaba la ropa en la posada de Misuzu-chan, Tamaki y el resto se habían aparecido en un helicóptero, terminando de arruinar sus vacaciones y la ropa recién lavada.

Lo peor de todo vino cuando su jefa decidió hacer un concurso para ver quién se quedaba con el único cuarto libre, teniendo como resultado una contienda ridícula, en que los gemelos terminaron vencedores.

Sin embargo, ahora el enojo de Haruhi no tenía nada que ver con que ellos irrumpieran en sus flamantes vacaciones, sino por el comentario áspero de Hikaru acerca de su amigo Arai. Estaba tan enojada que le dio una palmada al gemelo.

–¡¿A quién le interesan otras personas?! ¡Nosotros somos tus únicos amigos!

Después de gritar eso, Hikaru corrió hacia las escaleras, pero una voz asombrada lo detuvo a la mitad de ella.

–¿Interrumpimos algo, Haru?

Todas las caras se giraron hacia la entrada, donde tres adolescentes miraban con diferentes grados de sorpresa y curiosidad a los que estaban allí. Ellos llevaban mochilas y ropas que indicaban que acababan de venir de acampar.

–Um… –Haruhi sacudió su cabeza, despejándola del enojo anterior. –¿Qué hacen ya aquí? Pensé que los vería recién hasta mañana.

–Acampar de la manera mu… er… normal, es un suplicio –suspiró la única chica-. No iba a soportarlo otra noche.

–Así que nos volvimos –completó el más alto.

–¿Pasó algo, Haruhi? –pidió el de ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño en el gemelo que estaba a mitad de las escaleras.

–No. Nada de relevancia –murmuró. Hikaru frunció el ceño y terminó de retirarse, dolido por la respuesta de su amiga. Su gemelo, Kaoru subió detrás de él, a pesar que la curiosidad le roía.

–Bien. –El más alto suspiró, dejando su pesaba mochila en el piso. –Estoy deseoso de una ducha caliente, ¿puede darnos una habitación, Lady Misuzu?

Los ojos de la okama brillaron, pero luego frunció el ceño.

–Me temo que llegaron un día antes de lo esperado, no tengo nada libre.

–¿Qué? –chilló la muchacha.

–No importa, Lady Mi, podemos ducharnos en la habitación de Haruhi, ¿cierto? –El chico de pelo negro enarcó una ceja en la muchacha mencionada.

–Er… supongo. –Suspiró, cayendo sus hombros.

Escuchar eso sacó de su ensueño a Tamaki.

–¡Haruhi~! –gimoteó, llegando al lado de la muchacha–. ¿Quiénes son esos, hija?

–Bien, ellos son…

–¡Oh, qué descortés de nuestra parte no presentarnos! –dijo el mayor– Soy Potter James y éstos son mis hermanos Albus y Lily.

Kyouya enarcó una ceja, luciendo interesado.

–¿Potter? ¿Cómo el Lord Potter de Reino Unido?

James se giró a mirarlo, sonriendo de lado.

–Así es, Lord Harry Potter es nuestro padre.

–¿Cómo conoces a estos chicos, hija? –pidió Tamaki.

–Somos sus hermanos. –Dijo Albus, caminando hasta Haruhi, para pasar un brazo sobre su hombro, mucho al horror del rubio.

–Hermanastros más bien –corrigió Lily, sonriendo en los chicos-. Nuestro padre y el suyo son amantes.

Los ojos del Host Club se abrieron por la sorpresa.

–¿Y ustedes quiénes son? –pidió Albus- ¿Los miembros de _ese Club_? –preguntó, esta vez mirando a Haruhi.

–Sí, son ellos. –masculló Haruhi, algo incómoda-. Él es Suou Tamaki, más atrás está Ootori Kyouya, el alto es Morinozuka Takashi (alias Mori) y el pequeño Haninozuka Mitsukuni (Alias Honey). Los gemelos que se acaban de ir con Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru.

–Un placer –dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero luego ella calló y angostó los ojos–.Y, ¿qué te hizo ese gemelo como para que ejercieras violencia? –Pidió con voz helada, cambiando completamente de un humor a otro.

–Na-da –recalcó Haruhi, separándose del brazo de Albus–. Y si quieren bañarse, síganme, los voy a guiar a mi habitación. –Se detuvo brevemente y miró a su amigo. –Espérame, Arai, enseguida regreso.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación de su nueva "hermana", James se dejó caer en la cama, mientras Lily agrandaba su baúl, para sacar sus artículos de limpieza personal.

–¿Qué piensan de esos chicos? –preguntó Albus, que se apoyó sobre una ventana.

–Parecen buenos –decretó James-. Pero tienen ese aire de esnobismo del cual nos habló Haruhi.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

–No puedo creer que en realidad la llamen _plebeya_. No después del arranque posesivo que tuvo ese gemelo, después que Haruhi lo cacheteara.

–Así son los ricos, Lils –dijo James, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Merlín sabe que Hogwarts está lleno de ellos.

–Scorpius mismo era alguien así hasta que puse mis manos en él –agregó Albus, con una sonrisa desviada.

–No me lo recuerdes –pidió Lily, con un gesto de desprecio-. Y ahora voy a bañarme, si es que alguno de ustedes entra, voy a demostrarles cuán bien me enseñó mamá el hechizo Moco-murciélago.

–¡Eres nuestra hermana!

–Por si acaso –espetó la niña.

–Lo que sea, sólo no te tardes.

–Soy una mujer. Nacimos para tardar en el baño.

–¡No seas pesada Lily y apúrate!

Más tarde, con la mayor parte del Host ido y con los gemelos encerrados en su habitación, Haruhi y los Potter pudieron sentarse a cenar todos juntos. Habían acordado que Lily dormiría con la chica japonesa, mientras James y Albus armarían la carpa en el patio de la posada. Ya al día siguiente tendrían una habitación para ellos, como Misuzu les había prometido el primer día que llegaron.

–Hey, Haru.

Ella levantó la mirada de su comida y observó a James.

–¿Algunos de tus amigos del Club son gays?

Haruhi se atragantó con su saliva, mientras Lily rodaba sus ojos.

–No sé, ¿Por qué?

James sonrió lascivamente.

–Kyouya despertó mi interés.

_¿Kyouya-sempai? No habrías podido elegir peor._

–N-No sé, la verdad –tartamudeó un poco-. Pero creo que Kyouya es asexual, además de un bastardo frío y manipulador.

James hizo un puchero.

–Eso no importa, sólo dime si crees que tengo una oportunidad.

–No sé. –Suspiró–. Podría preguntar.

–Na~ . –Los ojos chocolates del mayor de los Potter brillaron. –Yo me encargo de averiguar por mí mismo.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Mientras Haruhi iba a su cita con el gemelo, los tres Potter se quedaron en la posada, descansando. A ellos les pareció estúpido espiar a Haruhi, puesto que en el corto tiempo que la conocían, sabía que no iba a pasar nada raro con ese gemelo, ya que ella no estaba interesada.

Albus y James roncaban con la boca abierta, mientras Lily agarraba el lindo celular que su padre le había comprado a su hermano mayor y empezaba a investigarlo. Después de una hora, el celular tenía todos los números de los miembros del Host Club (con un susurrado _Accio_ había confiscado el celular de Kyouya), un par de fotos de sus hermanos dormidos, una fondo de pantalla lleno de flores y corazones y un ringtone de una música pop japonesa que había escuchado en el aeropuerto, el primer día que llegaron.

Al mediodía, la okama dueña del lugar vino a buscarla a la carpa para ir a almorzar y dejó que sus hermanos siguieran durmiendo. Los hermanos se despertaron recién cuando los fuertes truenos en el cielo, anunciaban una inevitable tormenta.

–¿Haruhi-chan todavía no regresó? –preguntó James, entrando a la posada con su cabello totalmente despeinado, usando sólo un pantalón, descamisado y rascándose su abdomen plano.

-¡Ponte una camisa, James! –chilló Lily, cerrando el teléfono con el que estaba jugando.

–Bah –masculló, sentándose en unos de los sillones del salón. Un murmullo de voces anunció la llegada del Host Club, al mismo tiempo que Albus entraba al lugar, masajeando su ojo derecho, puesto que había decidido ponerse unos lentes de contacto muggle.

–¿Y Haruhi? –preguntó el recién llegado.

Kaoru, quien todavía no los había tratado, se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómodo ante la presencia de los tres chicos. Él no era tan celoso como su hermano, pero tampoco podía llevarse bien con estos extraños. Y él no era el único, puesto que los demás también lucían algo incómodos, claro, todos menos Honey-sempai.

–¡Haru-chan está en su cita con Hika-chan! –exclamó el rubio hiperactivo.

–Pero… –Lily frunció el ceño, mirando hacia la ventana. –¿No nos dijo Ranka que Haru le tiene miedo a los rayos?

Como para ponerle más veracidad a sus palabras un fuerte rayo estremeció las ventanas de la posada y el sonido de agua cayendo vino después. El Host Club entero palideció y Kaoru sacó su celular de su bolsillo enseguida. Después de un par de gritos con la otra persona tras el teléfono, James se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Voy a buscarla –anunció, ya abriendo la puerta. Un viento frío y algo de lluvia entraron por la puerta.

-¡Pero James…! –Se quejó Lily–. ¡Al menos ponte una camisa!

–No te preocupes –bufó su hermano, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Tengo todo lo que necesito –anunció, palmeando su bolsillo.

Ella suspiró y asintió, sabiendo que su hermano tenía su varita encima. Sólo debería recitar un encanto y eso impediría que la lluvia lo tocara siquiera.

–No conoces esta ciudad –sonó la voz fría de Kyouya-, ¿cómo pretendes encontrarla?

-No te preocupes –sonrió James, angostando sus ojos de forma seductora, mientras miraba al chico de anteojos–. Heredé los genes Potter, así que tengo un complejo de héroe dentro de mí. La encontraré.

Corrió un poco, hasta un callejón cercano. Sacó su varita y lo primero que hizo fue susurrar el encanto que le enseñaron para repeler el agua, luego susurró otro que lo secó enseguida, convocó su camiseta con un _Accio_ y después le pidió a su varita que le señalara la dirección en la que se encontraba Haruhi. La varita lo llevó a una iglesia cercana. Si recordaba bien, esta era un iglesia donde los Muggles le rezaban a otro muggle llamado Jesús, que su tía Hermione sospechaba que podría haber sido un mago.

Encontró a su pequeña hermana bajo la mesa central y sonrió de lado.

–Hey, onee-chan –murmuró, agachándose al lado de ella. Haruhi lo miró y James frunció el ceño cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos-. Mierda –gruñó, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia las paredes-. _¡Silencio!_

Enseguida, mucho a la sorpresa de la muchacha, todos los sínodos de afuera se apagaron, sólo se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de James y los hipos ocasionales de ella, que aún no podía controlar su pánico.

–¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste? –susurró Haruhi, mientras James le daba una mano, para ayudarla a salir.

–Magia. –Se encogió de hombros. Ella le dio una mirada exasperada y se limpió los ojos. –Er… a sí. Es un encanto que aísla los sonidos. Depende de cómo se use, puede para todos los sonidos de un lugar, como hice ahora o hasta callar a una persona, dejándola muda por unos segundos.

-Qué efectivo –suspiró Haruhi, muy agradecida.

–Si quieres regresar, puedo poner un encanto en ti, para que no escuches nada o nos podemos quedar hasta que pase la tormenta.

–Bien, yo…

Pero su respuesta se perdió, puesto que en ese momento, entró Hikaru, luciendo muy angustiado, pero cuando vio que Haruhi estaba allí y bien, suspiró con alivio. Aunque su ceño se frunció cuando vio que Potter James Jr. estaba allí.

–Hola, Hikaru –murmuró Haruhi, sentándose en el banco más cercano.

James hizo una mueca.

–Nos quedamos entonces –anunció el mago, sabiendo que ya no podría hacer magia frente al chico muggle. Él no sabía usar el _Obliviate_.

–Haruhi, estás… ¿bien? –masculló el gemelo, luciendo al inseguro.

–Sí, James-kun llegó por mí.

El gemelo fulminó con la mirada al mayor, antes que algo viniera a su mente.

–¿Por qué no se escuchan los sonidos de la tormenta aquí?

Haruhi miró nerviosa a su "hermano", quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

–La iglesia debe tener concreto aislante de sonidos en sus paredes.

–Pero…-Hikaru miró a su espalda y vio que las puertas por donde él había entrado estaban abiertas de par en par.

Viendo eso, James caminó a grandes zancadas hacia las puertas y la cerró.

–Lo importante es que Haruhi está ilesa y bien, ¿ok? Y nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que la tormenta pase.

El pelirrojo asintió y miró a su amiga.

–Haruhi… lo siento.

Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, haciéndole entender que estaba todo bien.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Ranka gimió y abrió más de par en par sus piernas, recibiendo las embestidas de su amante con un grito glorioso de placer. Ésta era la tercera vez en el día que tenían sexo, una antes que se fuera a hacer los trámites que necesitaba, otra durante el período del almuerzo y ahora otra vez, después de tener una cena romántica, donde su Harry-koi le regaló un hermoso collar de esmeraldas.

El mismo collar ahora brillaba en su cuello, puesto que él se había negado a quitárselo, aún cuando su amante lo devoraba de los dedos de los pies hasta la cara, mientras que su pene se hacía lugar en su ano. Pero es que él tenía miedo que semejante regalo se le perdiera a pesar que Harry le había asegurado que tenía un encanto que haría que el collar apareciera frente a él cuando pensara en la joya.

Ranka rodeó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante y levantó sus caderas, deseando tenerlo más dentro de él, haciendo que su culo choque contra las caderas de Harry, creando un ruido de pieles que inundaba la habitación. La misma olía a sudor y sexo, puesto que ésta era la segunda vez que Potter lo estaba cogiendo, la primera vez fue junto a la puerta, puesto que ninguno de los dos aguantó hasta llegar a la cama, pero después de un breve período de recuperación, Harry se había puesto erecto otra vez y arrastrado a la cama a su querido okama, para tener un segundo round.

– "Dios, no voy a poder caminar por la mañana, ¿sabes?" –gimió Ranka, cerrando los ojos y enterrando una de sus manos en el cabello negro azabache de la cabeza de su amante.

Harry sonrió malicioso.

– "Tengo una poción para el dolor" –gruñó, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, dándole más duro y más rápido a ese agujero que lo volvía loco.

Ranka gimió y después gritó, abrazando más fuerte el cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo, haciendo que ambos abdómenes planos rosen su erección descuidada. Entendiendo la situación de su amante, Harry se arrodilló en la cama y levantó el cuerpo de Ranka, para que ella quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, con su ano ocupado por el pene del mago.

– "Muévete, Ranka" –gimió Harry, mordiendo la barbilla de su querido-. "Quiero verte cogerte a ti mismo con mi miembro."

Ranka gimió al sentir lo que esas palabras sucias causaron a su cuerpo y comenzó a subir y bajar a un ritmo alocado, haciendo que también su carne dura tuviera fricción. Ambos se besaron, de manera salvaje, tanta que ambos pudieron probar el gusto cobrizo de la sangre, pero ninguno supo de quién era la sangre y tampoco le importaba en el calor del momento.

Siguieron a este paso que parecía más de dos adolescentes hormonales que de dos adultos con _hijos adolescentes_, hasta que la culminación los golpeó de manera violenta, dejándolos blandos, como si no tuvieran huesos en sus cuerpos.

Harry cayó de espaldas en la cama, llevándose con él el cuerpo delgado del okama, que era tan liviano que casi no lo sentía. Ranka se movió un poco, sacando aquella carne que se ablandaba de su trasero dolorido y después recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante, escuchando como el corazón de Harry comenzaba a tomar un ritmo normal y no el desbocado ocasionado por sus acciones anteriores.

– "¿Sabes qué, Ryoji?" –murmuró Harry, acariciando el cabello largo de su amante.

Ranka pestañeó varias veces, saliendo de su estado somnoliento, si su koi lo había llamado por su nombre verdadero en vez del suyo como okama, era porque quería decirle algo importante.

–¿Mmmhhh? –murmuró, acariciando aquella cicatriz en el pecho de Harry. La cual todavía no sabía qué lo había causado, sólo sabía que era un relicario que lo quemó; pero los detalles su amor los guardaba celosamente.

– "Estaba pensando que quiero cometer una locura."

– "¿Una locura?" –Bostezó-. "¿Qué tipo de locura?"

–¿"Ésta es una ciudad turística, cierto?" –preguntó. Ranka asintió, quedándose casi dormido-. "Supongo que aquí debe haber esos lugar como los que hay en Las Vegas, donde uno se puede casar en unos quince minutos." (1)

Eso hizo que todo el sueño de Ranka desapareciera y se levantó de golpe, mirando con los ojos como platos a su amante, que le sonreía divertido.

– "¿Estás jugando conmigo, ne?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y acarició la mejilla ruborizada de su amante.

– "¿Deseas casarte conmigo, Fujioka Ryoji?"

El labio inferior de Ranka tembló y bajó para darle un beso a su novio, susurrando un quedo _**sí**_.

**Continuará…**

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** **Aclaración:** (1) No sé si hay en Japón éstos lugares, pero para motivos del fic, supongamos que hay y que están aptos para casar a las parejas del mismo sexo también.

Espero que les haya gustado esta reunión. Y siento si algunas cosas parecen muy acometidas, recuerden que este es un fic muy cortito, así que voy a apurar las cosas para que pase todo un poco más rápido que mis otros fics XD

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	4. Capítulo 4: Legalmente Potter

-

**En un bar de Japón.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisko. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Divorciado hace dos años por "diferencias irreconciliables", Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka.

Harry Potter nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni Ranka que volvería a enamorarse otra vez… hasta ese momento.

++Crossover entre Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club++

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Fujioka "Ranka", James Potter Jr./Ootori Kyouya, menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fic será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en "blah": Será el _inglés_ en Japón y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

**Capítulo 4: Legalmente Potter.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La atmósfera tensa entre Hikaru y James se disipó cuando la lluvia paró y tanto los miembros del Host club, como los Potter llegaron a la capilla. En vista de que no había sonido que viniera desde afuera y el temor de que James y Hikaru se puedan sacar un ojo, Haruhi no hizo caso cuando le dijeron que se durmiera.

– ¡Qué bueno que estás bien, Haru! –suspiró Lily–. Si te pasaba algo, nuestro padre no iba a estar feliz.

–Yup, es un alivio que Ranka nos haya dicho de tu temor a los rayos, sino habríamos tardado más en buscarte –agregó Albus.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, para nada feliz que todos supieran su humillante secreto.

Haruhi masculló un insulto para su padre chismoso, justo cuando sonó un celular. James fulminó con la mirada a su hermana, cuando notó que el sonido venía de su hermoso bolso de piel de _serpiente_.

– ¿Por qué tienes _mí celular_, mocosa? –gruñó, arrebatándole la cartera.

– ¡Ey! ¡Sólo lo estaba probando!

Él le dio otro vistazo enojado, antes de atender. Obviamente, el único que podía llamarlo era su padre.

– "Ey, pá. ¿Qué pasa?" –contestó en inglés.

– "Hola, James, ¿todo bien?"

_Haruhi se perdió bajo la lluvia y casi entra en un ataque de pánico._

– "Seguro, todo ok."

– "Er… bueno –Su padre carraspeó algo incómodo. –Ranka y yo vamos a ir a buscarlos a Karuizawa dentro de media hora."

Las cejas del primogénito Potter se levantaron.

– "¿Por qué? Pensé que todavía teníamos una semana aquí."

– "Algo ha surgido y quiero que estén con nosotros."

– "¿Debo preocuparme?" –Frunció el ceño. Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos, inquietos.

– "No, no, nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo es una sorpresa… eso creo."

– "Me intriga usted, señor Potter." –dijo el chico, con algo de broma.

-"Idiota." –masculló, antes de suspirar-. "Espérenos en la posada de Misuzu-chan, el _Traslador_ se activa dentro de veinte minutos."

Se despidieron cordialmente, antes que James tuviera que colgar. Enseguida, sus hermanos lo asaltaron con preguntas.

–Dice que están llegando a Karuizawa y vienen por nosotros dentro de media hora. Tienen una sorpresa. –Miró a Haruhi. –Así que si no quieres que Ranka se entere de lo que pasó ayer, es mejor que volvamos enseguida a la posada.

–De acuerdo, vamos –suspiró, agachando sus hombros.

Mientras que pasaban los minutos, el grupo entero se reunió afuera de la posada, puesto que el amigo de Haruhi les había traído una sandía. A decir verdad todos los chicos estaban teniendo una experiencia "plebeya" y en caso de los magos, una muggle.

Mori, siendo el más alto, fue el primero que vio venir a la pareja. Enarcó una ceja al ver al padre de Haruhi con un vestido color crema que debería usarse más bien de noche, en una fiesta de gala, que de día y ocasional, pero no fue sólo el vestido maravillo que le llamó la atención, sino como la okama parecía _brillar intensamente_, y si miraba bien, podría ver flores y corazones rodeando a ambos. Ranka venía abrazado casi como sanguijuela al brazo de quien debería ser el padre de los Potter y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El hombre al lado de él no parecía nada del otro mundo, a esta distancia, aunque podía decir que llevaba una semejanza muy alta con sus niños, sobre todo en el cabello. Había, sin embargo, un aura de autoridad que lo rodeaba, como si te incitara a guardarle un alto respeto, si es que no querías verte con las consecuencias.

Finalmente, el resto de los muchachos los vio acercarse, sobre todo por el chillido entusiástico de la pequeña Lily, quien corrió a encerrar en un gran abrazo a su padre. A pesar de todo, ella era la que peor había tomado el divorcio de sus padres y no gustaba de estar separado de él por mucho tiempo.

–Hola allí, pequeña. ¿Todo bien?

–Perfecto –sonrió la pelirroja, antes de enarcar una ceja–. ¿Y qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirnos?

Harry se ruborizó y sonrió un tanto incómodo, atento a que todas las miradas de muchachos desconocidos estaban sobre él, aunque imaginaba que todos eran amigos de Haruhi. Ranka, por suerte, lo sacó del centro de atención.

– ¡Nos casamos! –chilló Ranka con mucha efusividad, levantando su mano para mostrar el hermoso anillo que él le había comprado para la improvisada boda.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritó más de uno, no sólo los involucrados con este nuevo acontecimiento.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Los Fujioka y los Potter se sentaban todos alrededor de una mesa redonda, mientras que Misuzu y el Host Club los miraban desde muy cerca, atentos a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir. James tenía los brazos cruzados, Albus los ojos angostados y Haruhi masajeaba sus sienes. Lily parecía la única que tomaba bien las noticias, que sonreía ampliamente, farfullando entusiástica mientras miraba el anillo en la mano de su nueva… ¿madre?

Finalmente, James desenredó sus brazos y comenzó a teclear los dedos de una mano sobre la mesa.

–Entonces… ¿cómo sucedió? –preguntó.

Harry sonrió tentativo y tomó la mano de su esposo.

–Fue algo espontáneo, la verdad.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte? –preguntó Albus, con desdén.

Su padre le mandó una mirada que lo calló.

–Sé que es sorpresivo e impulsivo, pero nosotros nos queremos y no pensamos que hicimos mal.

–Es _muy impulsivo_ –suspiró James, masajeando sus sienes-. ¿No piensas en lo que va a decir la familia con respecto a esto?

–La única familia que tengo son los Dursley y con ellos, gracias a Dios, no me hablo desde que salí del colegio. –Sus tres hijos le mandaron miradas de reproche. Harry suspiró. –Si se refieren a sus abuelos y tíos, me importa muy poco lo que piensen. Todos, menos George, me culparon por el divorcio con su madre, nunca escucharon mi versión de los hechos. Hicieron oídos sordos a la verdad; la verdad que indicaba que su madre se cansó de mí y me abandonó apenas con un aviso de "Me voy a casa de mamá con los niños".

Los tres niños se retorcieron incómodos, puesto que sabían eso, mientras que Ranka tosía con nerviosismo.

– ¿Y qué hay del trabajo? –Volvió a contraatacar James. –¿Recuerdas que tu trabajo está en Gran Bretaña? ¿Qué nuestra escuela está en Escocia?

–Es no me preocupa –dijo Harry, mirando de reojo como el Host Club seguía con avidez la conversación. Se obligó a hacer algo que no había hecho hasta entonces. Disimuladamente, sacó su varita por la manga de su saco y lanzó un hechizo no-verbal de aislamiento. Que haría que los miembros del Club escucharan la conversación, pero no la entendieran. Sería casi como susurros incoherentes. –Sabes que tenemos métodos para que pueda estar por la mañana en mi trabajo y por la noche en casa de Ranka. Y en cuanto a ustedes, cuanto están en Hogwarts únicamente los veo en las fiestas. Y no habría complicación en eso; podemos pasarlas tanto aquí como allá.

Albus enarcó una ceja.

–Veo que le diste un pensamiento al asunto, a pesar que dijiste que fue un impulso.

–Cuando veníamos, Ranka predijo sus reacciones, así que nos sentamos a charlar sobre las posibilidades.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la okama, que sonrió nervioso.

–Espero que entiendas que no queremos ofenderte, Ranka-chan –dijo James, con actitud muy madura–. Es sólo que… no nos esperábamos este final de los acontecimientos.

–Entiendo, en serio –respondió ella.

– ¿Y tú qué piensas, Haruhi? –preguntó Lily, queriendo buscar un aliado.

Ahora todos la miraban. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Si mi padre cree que está bien, no tengo nada que reprocharle.

-¡Awww, Haruhi! –chillaron Albus y James–. ¡No te lo tomes con tanta naturalidad! –siguió el mayor de los Potter-Weasley.

–No es naturalidad –suspiró hastiada-. Pero –Miró a su padre –hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi papá con ese brillo en los ojos y con esa sonrisa radiante. No desde que murió okaa-san.

Un silencio pesado calló sobre la nueva familia. Ranka sonrió y estiró una mano para tomar la de su hija.

–Contigo y con lo que teníamos era feliz, Haru-chan –murmuró.

–Pero algo te faltaba –completó su hija. –Y si ese algo es Potter-san, te doy mi aprobación.

-Bien, maldición –gruñó Albus, agitando su pelo con una mano, una manía que todos los Potter parecían heredar-. Si me ponen las cosas de ese modo, no creo que pueda seguir quejándome. Aunque va a ser muy extraño.

–Yo creo que es genial –dijo Lily, impaciente por dar su aprobación-. Tía Hermione y yo hasta teníamos planes de presentarle alguien a papá, pero veo que él ya ha hecho eso por sí mismo –Sonrió dulcemente a su padre, mientras ella enarcaba una ceja en su dirección.

–Así que eso eran lo que tramaban cada vez que venían de visita a casa –masculló Harry. Suspiró. –¿Y tú qué dices James?

El mayor de sus niños se cruzó de brazos.

–Digo que quiero ver cómo va esto, para dar mi aprobación.

Después se eso, nadie dijo nada más, así que se levantaron, Harry canceló el hechizo y Haruhi tuvo que presentar a los miembros impacientes del club a su nuevo "papá". Harry les sonrió a todos y los saludó cordialmente, notando el brillo astuto en los ojos de Kyouya, que según el susurro de su nueva hijastra era el líder oculto en las sombras del grupo. Al mago le recordó un Slytherin. Astuto y disimulado.

Misuzu-chan estaba encantada con la noticia de que su amiga se había casado, así que con la ayuda de los niños Potter y todos los miembros del club, organizó una fiesta improvisada, a la que todos los que se hospedaban en la posada fueron invitados. Encantada, Ranka se puso uno de los tantos vestidos de alta costura que su nuevo marido le había comprado antes de venir, haciendo que su hija se pusiera también uno, mucho a su descontento, pero al placer del Host Club, que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de verla con ese aspecto.

Harry mismo y sus hijos ayudaron con la comida, puesto que era una ley no escrita que todos los Weasley supieran cocinar, así que ellos hicieron algunos postres, que nadie supo que eran comidas que se realizaban en el Mundo Mágico. Y no haciendo caso de las protestas de la dueña del lugar, Harry encargó champaña para todos y compró un vino suave para los menores.

Después de comer afuera, a la luz de las estrellas y algunos globos de papel que se habían colgado con hilos, se armó una pista de baile, donde Harry y Ranka fueron los primeros en ocuparla.

–Kami, todo ha pasado tan rápido –murmuró Ryoji, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, mientras miraba y sonreía al ver intentar a James querer sacar a bailar a Ootori-kun, quien se negaba tercamente.

Su propia hija se negaba y sacudía la cabeza fervientemente, a la propia invitación de Suou-kun. Lily-chan bailaba con Honey-kun, mientras Albus intentaba tomar algo de champaña sin que su padre lo vea. Algo que estaba haciendo con bastante efectividad, pero que a la resultaría infructuoso, porque Harry había hechizado las botellas para que quedara vacía en el momento que algunos de sus hijos las tocaran.

–Ni que lo digas –susurró Harry, acariciando el cuello suave de su marido con su nariz–. Me han acusado de ser impulsivo antes, pero creo que esto es lo más espontáneo que he hecho nunca. Y mira que he hecho muchas locuras.

–Mmmhhh –ronroneó, encantado por la caricia–. ¿Te arrepientes de algunos?

–Puedo pensar en un par –contestó, con una mirada triste, recordando el desastroso resultado de su aventura en el Departamento de los Misterios.

Al notar el cuerpo tenso de su marido, Ranka lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de nuestra boda? –Hizo un puchero.

–No, claro que no –rió, besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire–. Sé que esto es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré. –Enarcó una ceja –. ¿Qué dices tú?

–Tampoco. Nunca. Ni lo sueñes.

Harry rió ante la negación tan vehemente y atrajo a la okama para darle un beso feroz. Merlín, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, tan eufórico, lleno de vida, con esperanzas. Ginny había sido el amor de su vida y fue un golpe muy duro el separarse de ella, sobre todo porque ella nunca le supo explicar muy bien por qué sucedió aquello. Pero él no era ningún tonto, si bien ella le dio pocas explicaciones, él podía decir que pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo obsesivo con impedir que se levante otro Señor Oscuro, terminaron por colmar la paciencia de la pelirroja. También, a pesar de que no lo demostraba, ella fue siempre algo insegura con respecto a él. Ginny nunca lo dijo, pero siempre se sintió intimidada por todas las cartas de fans que él recibió, entre ellas cartas de amor y eso sin contar las declaraciones de amor que recibía cara a cara cuando iba a alguna fiesta.

Ahora, con Ranka, se prometió no cometer los mismos errores, era un alivio que ella viviera aquí y no en Inglaterra. Tal vez, una vez que sus niños terminaran Hogwarts, él podría venirse a vivir definitivamente aquí, sabía que los fans lo iban a seguir donde sea, pero el acoso sería menos. Los japoneses parecían más educados, en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí, sólo un par de magos y brujas se acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo, el resto se contentaba con mirarlo y darle un ligero arco en reconocimientos.

– ¿Te gustaría comprar un casa en Tokio?

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

–Bien, creo que su departamento es demasiado pequeño, si es que voy a ir y venir después de mi trabajo –respondió Harry, no parando de bailar y tocar el cabello de Ranka-. Además, necesitamos una casa que tenga una chimenea y un patio grande, para que pueda usar medios mágicos para venir.

–Oh –murmuró-. Pero una casa…

–Será pequeña –aseguró Harry, sabiendo que a pesar de su personalidad, Ranka no era ostentosa-. Como máximo tendrá cuatro habitaciones, para que haya lugar si es que mis hijos o amigos deciden visitarnos.

–Una casa de cuatro habitaciones no es pequeña.

–Lo sé –suspiró–. Podemos buscar un departamento entonces. Lo que te haga sentir más cómodo.

– ¿Cuándo debes regresar al trabajo?

–Dentro de un mes más o menos.

–Bien, entonces –Mordió su labio inferior. –Vamos a conocernos y amarnos durante este tiempo que nos queda y, cuando tú regreses a tu trabajo, yo me voy a encargar de mirar por una casa o un departamento, ¿ok?

Harry hizo muecas.

–Me gusta ese plan.

Ranka asintió y atrajo a su nuevo marido para un beso.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

James murmuró una y otra vez, mientras veía a su padre muy feliz con Ranka. No es que le disgustara la cosa, sino que le parecía que era demasiado precipitado. El nacimiento de Lily le pareció al precipitado, la ida de su madre le pareció precipitado, el divorcio, tener que vivir en dos casas después de eso y ahora esto. Él era un adolescente y había pasado por muchas cosas en su corta vida. Pero bueno, siendo hijo de Harry Potter, tal vez esto era inevitable. No tenía que gustarle, aunque.

Sin embargo, allí cerca había algo que le gustaba. Y desde el principio de estas vacaciones que estaba en abstinencia.

– ¿Ootori, verdad?

El otro chico de anteojos se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos un poco angostados.

–Sí, ¿deseas algo?

– ¿Bailar?

–Baila –contestó fríamente.

James rió encantador, años de ser el perfecto heredero de su abuelo (todo lo que su padre no fue), le habían enseñado a no aceptar un no por respuesta. Después de todo, James Potter se las había ingeniado para tener a Lily Evans.

–No puedo bailar solo, ¿verdad? –Extendió una mano-. Sólo una pieza.

–No voy para ese lado –siseó Kyouya.

James volvió a reír, inafectado. Su compañero japonés, por otro lado, parecía más irritado. Potter se agachó para quedar cara a cara con el otro chico, haciendo que Kyouya se ponga rígido.

–La vida me ha enseñado que ninguna línea es recta, siempre en algún momento se desvía. –Sus ojos brillaron traviesos. –Puedes escoger hacerlo ahora, Kyouya. Prometo que no voy a defraudarte.

El chico lo miró con desprecio.

–Sé que ninguna línea es recta, pero si decido doblarla, no será contigo.

–Mmmhhh, _doblarla_ –ronroneó–. Me gustó como sonó eso.

Kyouya no pudo contener el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Fulminó al pervertido con una mirada.

–Debo declinar –masculló, antes de darse media vuelta.

–No me voy a rendir, Kyouya.

– ¿Es es un tipo de amenaza? –pidió con frialdad, girándose para mirarlo.

–Oh, no, claro que no –sonrió encantador-. ¿Por qué amenazaría a alguien que me gusta? Sólo te estoy advirtiendo, para que cuando te tenga en mi cama, debajo de mí, no te sorprendas.

Kyouya frunció tanto los labios que James creyó que desaparecería, pero el chico no dijo nada, sólo siguió su camino. Potter sonrió. Esto demostraría ser una buena caza.

**Continuará…**

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Mi beta me dijo que, en vista que Kyouya es tan convenenciero, astuto y que quiere quedar bien ante gente influyente, le pareció un poco extraña la forma de actuar suya con James.

Yo le respondí que: Kyouya ES convenenciero, pero antes que todo el NO ES GAY (hasta ahora). Y ten en cuenta que si él le hace caso enseguida a James, a todas sus clientas se le va a romper el corazón y el negocio de Host Club va a caer. Haciéndole caso a él estaría perdiendo MUCHO en el otro.

Y no, no pienso que todo es como se ve en el anime, sí las energías del MOE son fuertes, pero también pienso que, una vez que pase la novedad, muchas se van a sentir enojadas porque Kyouya ya no está disponible.

LOL. Espero que si ustedes se estaban preguntando lo mismo, esto responda a su pregunta ;)

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	5. Capítulo 5: La perseverancia de un Potte

-

**En un bar de Japón.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisko. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Divorciado hace dos años por "diferencias irreconciliables", Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka.

Harry Potter nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni Ranka que volvería a enamorarse otra vez… hasta ese momento.

++Crossover entre Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club++

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Fujioka "Ranka", James Potter Jr./Ootori Kyouya, menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fic será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en "blah": Será el _inglés_ en Japón y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

**Capítulo 5: La perseverancia de un Potter.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

En vista que los recién casados necesitaban su "tiempo solos", el Host Club convenció a Haruhi y los niños Potter para ir a la casa que Honey-sempai tenía en la ciudad. Haruhi protestó, diciendo que ella había venido a trabajar, pero con un poco de coquetería por parte de Tamaki, Misuzu-chan terminó por darle permiso de ir.

—"¿Por qué estás sonriendo de esa manera?" —quiso saber Lily, mientras seguía al mayordomo del lugar, que le iba a indicar cuál era su habitación.

James se giró para guiñarle un ojo.

—"Tengo un pequeño plan."

— "¿Oh? ¿Y a quién incluye ese plan, que estás sonriendo malicioso?" —preguntó Albus.

—Ootori-kun.

Albus y Lily congelaron por unos segundos y no pudieron decir nada más, porque su guía se había detenido en la puerta de la habitación que iba a ser de la pelirroja. Lily le dio una mirada a su hermano del medio, que le decía claramente: "Sácale toda la información que puedas y después me cuentas", antes de agradecer al hombre y entrar en el lugar. El mayordomo gesticuló para que los otros dos niños Potter lo sigan y fueron a una habitación que estaba un poco más allá.

—"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

— "Acostarme con él, por supuesto."

Al frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

—"Estos chicos no son como los de Hogwarts, James. De hecho, todos los japoneses son más delicados en el tema del sexo, o eso es lo que se dice."

—"Oh, vamos, si por todos lados hay esos "Hoteles del Amor", a los japoneses les gusta el sexo como a cualquiera de otro mundo."

— "Sí, pero ¿Ootori? No me parece que pueda ser unos de esos chicos que se tiraban a tus pies en Hogwarts."

— "Ya sé~" —dijo con voz cansina—. "Por eso te dije que tengo un plan."

—"No creo que estés haciendo bien —gruñó—. A fin de mes nos iremos y probablemente no lo vuelvas a ver. Te estoy diciendo que estos chicos _no son_ como los de Hogwarts, si lo conquistas y tienes la suerte de que se entregue a ti, no creo que sea sólo por un revolcón."

—"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Nunca he conocido a un adolescente de más de dieciséis años que no esté dispuesto a tener buen sexo y sin compromisos."

—"Creo que estás cometiendo un error –Negó con la cabeza. — ¿Nunca tienes la intención de tener una relación estable? No has tenido una hasta ahora. Deberías aprovechar y tener una estable, Kyouya parece un buen chico."

James puso los ojos en blanco.

— "No estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo, _hermano_ —masculló, sacando algunas cosas de su maleta, para tomar un baño—. Te costó meses conquistar a Scorpius, y cuando finalmente lo hiciste, sólo duraron un mes."

— "Scorpius no tiene nada que ver en esta conversación, él y yo terminamos como mejores amigos. Si te acuestas con Ootori y después lo dejas, estoy seguro que esto no va terminar nada bien y ten en cuenta que es un amigo de Haruhi… nuestras _hermanastra_."

El cuerpo de su hermano crispó, le mandó una mirada irritada y después dio media vuelta, para irse al baño.

_Creo que te ha llegado la hora, hermano.__ Kyouya no es como los otros que has tenido._

Albus sonrió.

-

*******Tres días después***

-

Kyouya dejó de teclear en su computadora portátil y miró al idiota que se sentaba frente a él, en la arena. Acomodó sus lentes y dejó salir un suspiro.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que sentarte y mirarme? ¿Cómo nadar, jugar con la pelota de playa o roer un hueso?

—Ey, no soy un perro.

Kyouya le dio una mirada que le decía claramente lo que pensaba de esa declaración, después volvió su atención a su portátil.

—Dime qué estás escribiendo.

—No.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No.

— ¿No tienes calor?

—No, la sombrilla cumple su función. —Levantó un dedo e indicó la sombrilla de playa que estaba clavada en la arena y le daba una perfecta sombra.

— ¿No eres una persona que le guste mucho el sol, uh?

—No.

—¿Y qué hay del sexo?

Kyouya crispó y le dio una mirada enfadada a Potter. Desde que habían llegado a la mansión de Honey, todas las conversaciones que James Potter Jr. buscaba tener con él la palabra _sexo _iba en ellas. Inevitablemente, el asunto ya estaba cansando a Kyouya, que no era conocido por su paciencia, a pesar que por fuera demostrara lo contrario.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo.

— ¿Por qué no? Ambos somos hombres, sólo soy un año mayor que tú, es normal hablar de sexo entre hombres.

—Primero, apenas te conozco y segundo, aunque te conociera, nunca hablo de eso con nadie.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarlo "eso"? La palabra es s-e-x-o, anda repite después de mí; se-

— "¡Deja de acosar al chico, James!"

La voz de Lily le chilló en el oído, haciéndolo saltar casi un kilómetro.

— "¡Lily! ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!"

— "¡Me meto porque estás siento molesto! ¡Si no paras de fastidiar a Kyou-chan, voy a llamar a papá y le contaré!"

James angostó sus ojos.

—Kyou-chan, ¿eh? —murmuró, con una nota de celos en su voz.

Kyouya enarcó una ceja al escuchar el tono, pero siguió tecleando en su computadora, mientras los hermanos seguían gritándose en inglés.

Cuando llegó la cena, James exigió el lugar junto al Ootori, empujando sutilmente a Tamaki, que estaba por ganarle el lugar. Del otro lado estaba Lily y él no estaba por pelear el lugar con su hermana, no después de la gritada que le dio esta mañana.

—Fuiste muy malo conmigo esta mañana —se quejó James, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Malo, yo? ¿Por qué?

-—Dejaste que mi hermana me gritara y no me defendiste.

—No es mi lugar meterme en peleas de hermanos.

—Peleábamos por ti. —Frunció el ceño. —Ok, eso sonó mal; digo que peleábamos por tu motivo.

Kyouya negó con la cabeza.

—Ella tenía razón y yo mismo te lo he dicho. Eres molesto y no deseo hablar de _eso_ contigo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Segurísimo.

—Aún así —Se acercó aún más, para que su aliento golpeara contra la oreja de Kyouya—, no me voy a dar por vencido.

Después de decir eso, James se alejó y le dio una sonrisa angelical a Mori, que los estaba mirando extrañamente. Ootori resopló, aunque no podía explicar por qué su corazón latía tan rápido o por qué sus mejillas se sentían tan calientes.

-

***Una semana después***

-

Kyouya gimió cuando la luz del sol lastimó sus ojos, frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta en su cama. Trató de taparse la cabeza con la sábana, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Abrió un solo ojo y no le extrañó ver la cara sonriente de James Potter casi pegada a la suya, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en una mano y se acostaba en la misma cama que él.

— ¿Otra vez sonámbulo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Sí —dijo James, con una sonrisa inocente—. Es extraño que sólo estando aquí me pasa y que camino a tu habitación solamente. Debe ser porque tengo un deseo inconsciente de estar en tu cama, entonces lo hago dormido.

Kyouya resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, antes de darse media vuelta para darle la espalda a James. Esto probó ser un error, pero el chico estaba más dormido que despierto, porque James aprovechó esta pose para pegar su cuerpo al del menor, agarrando la cintura fina con una mano y enterrando su nariz en el cuello del pelinegro.

Ootori tensó y una vena se hinchó en su frente.

—Suéltame ahora —siseó.

—Nopes, estoy _muy_ cómodo.

—Si no me sueltas, te mataré.

— ¿Irías a prisión sólo porque te abrazo?

—Me estás acosando sexualmente.

—Por favor, _baby_. Sólo quiero acurrucarme.

—¡No me llames baby!

James sonrió sin inmutarse y comenzó a mordisquear la oreja de Kyouya. El chico debajo de él se estremeció y contuvo la respiración.

—Lo digo en serio, si no me sueltas en este instante yo voy a…

—¡Kyou-chan!

Ambos chicos congelaron, porque la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entró el pequeño rubio dueño de casa y su primo. Ninguno de los cuatro se movió cuando la escena entró en la cabeza de todos. Los ojos de Mitsukuni y hasta los de Takashi se abrieron, uno más exagerado que el otro, cuando vieron a James y Kyouya acurrucados muy románticamente en la cama, ¿y era esa la oreja de Kyouya en la boca de Potter-san?

—Er… —masculló James, dejando la oreja del que quería que fuese su amante.

—El desayuno está listo. —La voz impasible de Mori no falló, mientras se agachaba a agarrar a su primo que ahora era una estatua, luego cerró la puerta y ambos desaparecieron.

Kyouya gimió y enterró su cara en la almohadilla.

—Voy a matarte, juro que voy a hacerlo. Voy a llamar a la policía privada de la familia Ootori y voy a hacer que te maten y tiren tu cuerpo en el río.

James rió y se separó de Kyouya, aunque había una nota de nerviosismo en su risa, puesto que esta vez la amenaza había sonado demasiada seria.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Kyouya jadeó y se separó de James. De nuevo, lo había asaltado en un pasillo vacío de la casa de Honey, después _violando_ sus labios, hasta dejarlo sin respiración. James sonrió malicioso, no importándole la mirada fulminante que estaba recibiendo. Generalmente, esta mirada podría asustar hasta hacerse orinar en los pantalones a los miembros del Club, pero después de veinte días de conocer a Kyouya y recibir esas miradas diario, James era inmune.

—Suéltame, pervertido. Juro que voy a poner algo en tu bebida, para hacerte impotente.

James rió encantado, acercando el cuerpo del menor aún más al suyo.

—Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan —sonrió—. Si de verdad desearas hacerme daño, lo hubieses hecho hace mucho, tus amenazas son vacías y no te temo.

Los ojos negros se angostaron.

—La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Potter —siseó.

— ¿Venganza? —pidió son sorpresa fingida—. ¿Venganza de qué? ¿De hacerte sentir bien? ¿De darte tú primer beso con lengua? ¿De seducirte? –ronroneó, acariciando el cuello de Kyouya con su nariz—. Vamos~ sé que te gusta, no seas tan frígido.

—No soy frígido —gruñó—. Y voy a vengarme de que me pongas en ridículo frente a mis amigos. Tienes suerte que Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai no dijeron nada de lo que vieron aquel día en mi habitación, o ya estarías lamentándolo.

James hizo un sonido que sonó entre un gruñido y una risa, después sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer el cuello del japonés. Kyouya tensó y enterró sus uñas en los brazos de James, pero como eso no sirvió, llevó sus manos a la cabeza del chico y estiró su pelo. Potter gruñó, pero como era más fuerte que Kyouya, no dejó que éste lo separe, en vez de eso, llevó sus manos al culo del Rey Oscuro, haciéndolo jadear y soltar su cabello.

—Déjame, por favor.

James dio una última lamida al cuello que sabía tan dulce y después levantó sus ojos avellanas para conectarlos con los negros. Había un brillo extraño en los ojos del muchacho, que lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Kyouya le dio una mirada irritada, antes de suspirar.

—Tú me haces sentir extraño, yo no soy así —confesó en un susurro, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Si se tratara de otra persona, hace mucho que hubiese hecho algo para que desistiera, pero contigo… —Levantó la mirada para conectar ojos. —Es diferente contigo, por más que deseo… deseo que me dejes en paz… no hago nada.

Potter sonrió de lado, enternecido por la mirada confundida de Kyouya, que según tenía entendido, era un hombre centrado, que tenía calculado cada paso que daba en la vida.

— ¿No será que me amas?

Kyouya bufó con desdén.

—Imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

—Apenas te conozco.

—Nos conocemos hace más de dos semanas, _Ootori-kun_. Y si bien tú me frunces el ceño y me das tratamiento frío, yo prácticamente te he contado toda mi vida.

—Igual, eso no significa que estoy enamorado.

— ¿Y no puedes llegar a hacerlo?

—Por favor —resopló—. Te irás en menos de diez días, no tengo intenciones de quedar con el corazón roto, muchas gracias.

— ¿Y quién dice que te quedarás con el corazón roto? —ronroneó Potter, volviendo a enterrar su cara en el cuello de Kyouya.

—Tu hermano —James se congeló. —Él me advirtió sobre ti.

El más alto se separó bruscamente, para mirar al menor.

—Ese idiota —siseó Potter.

—Entonces ya ves, sé de tus antecedentes y por más que me enamorara a pesar de todo, no creo en el amor a distancia y tampoco quiero ser un cornudo. —Lo miró a los ojos duramente. —Eso es, claro está, si es que buscas una relación conmigo y no sólo sexo de una noche.

James rió un poco nervioso, eso fue lo único que necesitó Kyouya como respuesta. Se separó bruscamente, le dio la espalda al Gryffindor y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Kyouya! ¡No, espera! ¡Maldición! —Corrió hasta agarrarlo de un brazo y darlo vuelta. –No es eso lo que quiero.

—Lo dudo —murmuró con desdén, había algo de dolor en su voz.

—Ok, no te voy a negar que eso era lo que _quería_ en un principio —confesó y se estremeció un poco ante la mirada odiosa que recibió a cambio—. _Pero_ —recalcó— no deseo sólo sexo de ti; ya no más. —Levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kyouya, de nuevo. —Me has conquistado Ootori Kyouya, deseo algo más de ti que tu cuerpo.

El Host dio dos pasos hacia atrás, para separarse de la caricia y cruzó sus brazos.

—Demuéstramelo y veremos.

-

***Una semana después***

-

El sol se estaba escondiendo y James y Kyouya estaban sentados en la playa, los dos solos. Kyouya estaba entre las piernas de James, mientras que éste tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Así que, pasado mañana se van —comentó Kyouya.

—Ajá. Las clases comienzan el dos de septiembre en nuestro colegio de internos, pero tenemos que estar allí el primero.

—Mmmhhh.

Potter sonrió.

—Awww, voy a escribirte y a llamarte, hasta creo que puedo conseguir un permiso para poder venir a visitarte los fines de semana.

—Sí, claro—bufó—. ¿Y cómo se supone que vas viajar de Escocia hasta Japón para verme? ¿Qué, estarás aquí dos horas?

—Er… —balbuceó—. Oh, mierda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —murmuró algo inseguro.

James guardó silencio por alrededor de tres minutos, Kyouya se tensó tanto que empezó a asustarse. Se giró para mirar al chico.

—Voy a decírtelo, pero sólo si me dices que sí.

— ¿Decirte que sí a qué?

—A que seas mi novio, Kyou. Si aceptas ser mi novio, si me dices que sí, voy a decirte cómo voy a hacer para venir a visitarte los fines de semana.

Kyouya frunció el ceño. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, los esfuerzos de James Potter habían surtido efecto, eventualmente, Ootori-kun aceptó los besos en los pasillos, aceptó los tactos pervertidos, pero no sexuales, se sintió bien siendo halagado con los piropos de James, respondió a sus sonrisas y a su charla.

Si bien todavía no lo amaba, Kyouya lo quería, este muchacho había abierto una parte que él no sabía que tenía. Las mujeres nunca le interesaron mucho (Tal vez un poco Haruhi, pero eso era algo que nunca lo diría en voz alta), ni mucho menos los varones. Pero con James, con él, como lo había dicho antes, se sentía diferente.

No se consideraba completamente gay, puesto que él era el único hombre que lo atrajo en su vida. Y estaba seguro que si otro muchacho pusiera sus ojos en él y trataba de seducirlo, no iba a darle ningún efecto. No, esto era una cosa que sólo James Potter le ocasionaba a su cuerpo y mente.

—Te dije que no creo en el amor a distancia y tampoco deseo que me sean infiel.

—Lo primero habrá que soportarlo sólo un año y lo segundo, puedes confabularte con mi hermano y hermana para que me vigilen.

Kyouya se giró completamente para mirarlo, su ceja derecha estaba enarcada.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser vigilado por tus hermanos? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Por lo que he visto de ambos, estoy seguro que te seguirán hasta en el baño para asegurarse de que no me engañaras.

—Lo sé —masculló—, particularmente Albus. Él está convencido de que tú y yo somos la viva reencarnación de la relación que tenían mis abuelos.

Kyouya sonrió de lado y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de James.

—Acepto.

— ¿Eh?

—Baka —murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Dije que sí… _baby_.

James chilló y arrojó a Kyouya contra la arena para proceder a devorar sus labios. Una hora más tarde, cuando ambos estuvieron saciados de besar al otro, Ootori Kyouya supo por qué su ahora novio podía viajar grandes kilómetros en tan solo un par de minutos.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Esa misma noche, después de una abundante cena, donde recibieron muchas miradas sospechosas, sobre todo porque más de uno vio el misterioso moretón en el cuello de Kyouya, los nuevos novios se fueron a dormir. Cada uno a su habitación, aunque a media noche James se escabulló y fue a la de su novio.

—No —jadeó Kyouya, separando a James de su cuerpo-. Todavía no estoy preparado para llegar tan lejos —agregó, refiriéndose a la mano que se estaba colando entre los pantalones de su pijama.

—Lo sé. —James hizo muecas, no quitando la mano del pantalón—. No planeaba hacer _eso_ —sonrió, usando la palabra de su novio cuando se refería al sexo—, sino un tipo de calentamiento, ¿te parece?

Ootori frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmmhhh —murmuró el mayor de los Potter, comenzando a besar el pecho del chico pálido—. ¿Has oído hablar del sexo oral?

Kyouya tragó saliva.

—Hai. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero mostrarte cómo se siente.

— ¿Tú —levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos –quieres meterlo en tu boca?

—Se sentirá bien, te lo juro.

El de ojos negros asintió inseguro y soltó la cabeza de su novio. James siguió regando besos por todo ese cuerpo virgen y tan blanco como nunca antes había visto. Podía sentir la tensión de Kyouya, pero eso no lo detuvo, en lugar comenzó a quitarle el pantalón lentamente, seguido por el bóxer. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo desnudo, sus ojos brillaron con deseo, al ver que el cuerpo se había tornado algo rosado por la vergüenza.

—No me mires de esa forma —masculló Kyouya.

James le dio una sonrisa pervertida, antes de agacharse y enterrar su lengua en el ombligo de su novio. Jugueteó allí por un par de segundos, hasta que después al fin le dio atención al pene del menor. Éste estaba erecto, goteando ya algo de líquido preseminal, la cabeza estaba roja, al igual que los testículos. Impetuoso, James metió de lleno ese miembro en su boca, ocasionando un jadeo asustado de su amante y que su cuerpo se arqueara hasta casi romperse.

—¡Kami-sama! ¡James!

Potter sonrió alrededor del pene y después comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza. Kyouya gimió y se retorció en la cama como una anguila, cerrando sus ojos y agarrando las sábanas como si fueran su cuerda salvavidas. Gustoso por verlo perder el control, el mago no tuvo piedad, succionó, chupó y lamió aquella carne sin piedad. Una de sus manos masajeó las bolas, estirándolas y deteniéndolas, impidiendo que Kyouya se venga antes del tiempo que él deseaba.

Pero ésta era la primera vez que Kyouya recibía tal placer, así que era imposible que se contenga durante mucho tiempo. Su vista se estaba nublando y no era por la falta de sus lentes. Su mente estaba remolinada, sentía que su alma se estaba separando de su cuerpo. Estaba en un estado de completo éxtasis.

—James, necesito… necesito… _¡por favor!_

No lo dijo, pero su amante sabía lo que pedía. Así que, sólo por esta vez, James lo soltó y comenzó a usar su mano para darle más incentivo al pene que tenía en la boca. Obviamente, el chico debajo de él no tardó en venirse, con grito ruidoso, que se habrá escuchado en toda la casa.

-

***Días después: Aeropuerto***

-

Los miembros de Host Club y la familia Potter (Ranka incluida) miraron cortésmente para otro lado, mientras que la increíble y sorpresiva pareja de James Potter y Ootori Kyouya se despedían con un beso caliente en un rincón del aeropuerto.

—Madre tiene otro papá ahora —comentó uno de los gemelos, antes de reír malicioso.

—Mamá puede tener otro padre si quiere, siempre y cuando no abandone a sus hijos —murmuró Tamaki, muy serio. —Hija~ ¿Por qué te tienes que ir tú también? —lloriqueó el Rey del Club, abrazando a Haruhi.

Una gota cayó por la cabeza de la chica.

—Sólo vamos un par de días a conocer a los amigos de Harry-san, volveré el día de clases, Tamaki-sempai —suspiró, mientras intentaba separarse del rubio.

El rubio se separó haciendo un puchero, justo en el momento que anunciaban el vuelo. Los Potter y los Fujioka se despidieron de todos, Lily y Albus le aseguraron a su nuevo cuñado que todos los días le mandarían un mensaje de texto para decirle qué hacía su hermano.

Y así, la nueva familia voló a Gran Bretaña.

**Continuará…**

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Mi beta me dijo que le molestó al principio la actitud de James, pero bueno… quise recalcarlo como un Casanova (un poco a Albus también, si recuerdan cuando hablaron), que después termina rendido ante los poderes de Kyou-chan XD

Y no, para todas los que lo deseaban, este no será un Albus/Scorpius (lo fueron, en el pasado), si no escribo Harry/Draco, tampoco voy a escribir Al/Scorp ¬¬

Sin embargo, Scorpius es una pista de la futura pareja de Albus… eso es todo lo que le puedo decir :P

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	6. Capítulo 6: Oh, Harry!

-

**En un bar de Japón.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisko. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Divorciado hace dos años por "diferencias irreconciliables", Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka.

Harry Potter nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni Ranka que volvería a enamorarse otra vez… hasta ese momento.

++Crossover entre Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club++

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Fujioka "Ranka", James Potter Jr./Ootori Kyouya, menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fic será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en "blah": Será el _inglés_ en Japón y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

**Capítulo 6: ****¡Oh, Harry!**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Lo segundo que hicieron Haruhi y su padre al llegar a Reino Unido fue caer al piso como bolsas de papa, porque el avión las dejó en el aeropuerto con su nueva familia, pero después agarraron un _Traslador_ para trasladarse a la zona donde estaba la casa de los Potter, y nadie les avisó lo terrible que sería.

—Ah~ —Harry rió vergonzosamente, ayudando a su esposo a levantarse, mientras sus tres niños hacían lo mismo con Haruhi. —Lo siento, de veras. A veces olvido que ustedes no son de nuestro mundo.

Ranka le mandó una mirada irritada, pero después sonrió fríamente.

—No te preocupes, creo que de ahora en más tendré que hacer algo para que no se te olvide —dijo con una voz cargada de amenazas.

Harry saltó un poco, no conociendo este lado de su marido. Los otros cuatros niños los miraron con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas.

—Er, bueno. Vamos a casa. —Tomó la mano de Ranka y comenzó a caminar, para salir del callejón donde los había dejado el _Traslador_. —Estamos en la calle de Grimmauld Place y nuestra casa es la número 12. Mi casa anterior estaba en un lugar llamado El Valle de Godric, pero esa casa le quedó a Ginny cuando nos divorciamos.

—Bah, mamá casi no está allí —bufó James—. Así que pueden ir a conocerla después.

—Lo mismo digo —aportó Albus—. La ex casa de los Black todavía me da escalofríos.

—Sobre todo ese Kreacher Jr. —susurró Lily—. No puedo creer que papá se haya tomado el trabajo de conseguirle una esposa al vejestorio ese, para que tuvieran un hijo.

—Kreacher hizo muchas cosas por mí —suspiró Harry—. Es lo menos que podía hacer y Twinky estuvo complacido con su marido, el poco tiempo que lo duró su esposo.

— ¿Hablan del… elfo domestico, sí? —preguntó Ranka, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, mi amor. Ahora mismo lo vas a conocer. Es un poco extraño, así que traten de no sorprenderse tanto cuando lo vean y cuando abra su gran boca para hablar.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, hasta que se pararon frente en medio de la calle, frente a unas casas que lucían todas iguales.

—Er —masculló Haruhi, mirando entre el 11 y el 13—. ¿No era el número 12?

—Sí —sonrió Harry-, la casa de Harry Potter está en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Ante el asombro de la okama y su hija, ambas casas comenzaron a separarse, dejando ver otra en el medio. Era considerablemente más grande que las otras dos, pintada de un lindo color blanco, con amplias ventanas, un jardín minúsculo con rosas amarillas y rojas y un cartel grande con el número y otro con el apellido del dueño.

—Parece que Kreacher ha estado creciendo flores otra vez, ya que los lirios no funcionaron —murmuró Harry, mirando las rosas.

Después sacó su varita y dijo una serie de encantamientos, hasta que se oyó un ligero _clic_ y la puerta de la casa se abrió sola. No bien pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, hubo un ruido como de una rama rompiéndose por la mitad y una criatura de color entre gris y verde, con ojos grandes y azules se lanzó a las piernas de Harry.

—¡Amo! ¡El amo ha regresado! —chilló histérico—. ¡Kreacher se ha sentido tan solo! ¡Mi única compañía ha sido la ama, pero ella no para de hablar de las personas con palabras prohibidas! ¡Ella obligó a Kreacher a decirlo, amo!

Harry suspiró y se agachó para desprender al elfo de su pierna.

—Está bien, Kreacher. No estoy enojado porque hayas dicho sangre sucia.

— ¡Oh, el amo es tan bueno con Kreacher! ¡Este elfo no lo merece! —De repente el elfo congeló y miró a las dos personas desconocidas que lo miraban con ojos como platos. —¿Y estas personas quiénes son? —Toda su alegría anterior pareció desaparecer y un gesto de desprecio se formó en su rostro—. ¿Muggles? —escupió.

—Kreacher —gruñó Harry, en tono de advertencia.

—¡ARGH! ¡Kreacher lo siente, amo! ¡Es que la señora Black ha estado metiendo cosas en mi cabeza!

Lily suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por eso no le gustaba ese elfo loco. Era tan bipolar. Él parecía adorar el piso que caminaba su padre, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba a todo mago que entrara en los cánones de perfección que de seguro le había enseñado su propio padre antes de morir, junto con el retrato de esa mujer horrible que su papá nunca pudo sacar de la pared de la sala.

—Vamos, Haru-chan. Te mostraré mi habitación.

— ¡Ese es mi trabajo! —chilló el elfo, ofendido.

—No, tu trabajo es hacernos algo de comer —masculló la chica—. Tenemos hambre.

Los ojos del elfo brillaron con apreciación, al recibir una orden después de tanto tiempo. Desapareció después de chascar sus dedos y enseguida comenzaron a oírse ruidos en la cocina.

—Bien, es realmente extraño —comentó Ranka, cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

—Ni que lo digas —suspiró Albus.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Harry decidió que los primeros en enterarse deberían ser sus dos mejores amigos. Así que por la mañana temprano, después de una buena noche de sueño y sexo, lo primero que hizo fue mandarle una lechuza a Ron y Hermione, diciéndoles que se verían en un nuevo restaurante que se había inaugurado en el Callejón Diagon hace poco. Él lo sabía, porque como en todo acontecimiento social, Harry Potter siempre recibía una invitación.

Así de paso, también les iba a presentar el lugar a su esposa e hija. Así que después de vestirse para la ocasión. Harry, Ranka y sus hijos partieron hacia Londres.

La okama enarcó una ceja en sorpresa al ver el lugar en el que entraron, pero su otra ceja subió cuando vio cómo actuaban las personas que los rodeaban. Todos miraban a su marido con gran interés y después se daban vuelta para susurrar a la persona que tenían al lado. Algunas mujeres y hombres jóvenes, en actitud muy descaradas, hicieron ojitos a Harry y trataron de lucir mejor, haciendo que Ranka tuviera que apretar más su brazo alrededor de su marido.

—Lo siento si te sientes incómodo —susurró Harry a su oído—. Pero esto es inevitable. Lamento no haberte preparado mejor para sobrellevar mi fama.

—Entiendo lo de la fama, pero estas personas ya actúan extraño.

—El Mundo Mágico es así —suspiró con pesar.

Después de pasar la pared de ladrillos, un mundo completamente diferente se les presentó a las Fujioka. El Callejón Diagon estaba aún más activo que la primera vez que Harry estuvo aquí. Porque gracias a los movimientos de Harry y Hermione, muchas cosas Muggles se habían agregado al mundo de los magos. Es decir, había carteles de neón y brillosos que funcionaban con electricidad, casas donde se podrían comprar electrodomésticos Muggles y hasta un local donde había computadoras y te podías conectar a internet.

El restaurante donde había quedado con sus amigos estaba en una esquina, justo al lado de la heladería más famosa del callejón. Era un local que lucía antiguo, pero lujoso. Al entrar, no fue duro ver la melena espesa de Hermione, ni las tres cabezas pelirrojas de Ron, Hugo y Rose.

—Hola, Hermione, Ron.

Las dos personas se dieron vuelta para verlo y sonrieron con gusto, mientras que los niños saltaban de sus asientos, para abrazar a sus primos. Los saludos fueron bastante calurosos, hasta que notaron la presencia de dos personas que no deberían estar allí.

—Harry, ¿Quién…?

—Ah, sí. Ellas son el motivo de este almuerzo improvisado —dijo Harry, un tanto torpe—. Esta son Ranka y Haruhi Fujioka —Tomó la mano del mayor—, Ranka en realidad es Ryoji, un hombre, y mi más reciente esposo.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos y Hermione llevó su mano a su boca, murmurando un "¡Oh, Harry!". Los gemelos pestañearon varias veces.

—No creo entender —murmuró Rose, rompiendo el silencio tenso—. ¿Tío Harry se casó con un hombre que luce como mujer?

—Tarada —bufó Hugo—. Es un _travesti_. Sin ofender, señora —sonrió a Ranka y después sus ojos bajaron hacia Haruhi-. ¿Y quién es esta bella dama?

Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de la japonesa cuando el chico pelirrojo tomó su mano y se la besó. ¿Es que hasta aquí en Inglaterra había idiotas como en el Host Club? ¡Y ella que pensó que se iba a librar de estos comportamientos extraños estando aquí!

—Hey, quieto ahí, perro —gruñó Albus—. Esta es nuestra nueva hermana.

Para probar el hecho, James y Albus abrazaron a la chica de una manera protectora, mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco. Esto era lo que ella tenía que pasar todos los días en Hogwarts, una de las grandes razones por las que no tenía novio. Haruhi tenía suerte de que vivía en otro país, o también viviría lo mismo todos los días.

—Sólo la saludaba —sonrió galante.

—No entiendo, Harry —La voz de Hermione se hizo oír—. ¿Puedes darnos una explicación?

El ojiverde suspiró.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Y así, durante unas dos horas muy tensas, donde nadie tocó la comida, excepto los varones más jóvenes (hasta a Ron se le quitaron las ganas de comer) Harry Potter tuvo que explicarse a sus dos mejores amigos el por qué de sus acciones. Por supuesto, siendo la voz de la razón del Trío de Oro, Hermione encontró muchas formas de decirle a su amigo cuán irresponsable, precipitado, pero adorable fue su acción.

Ron, siempre inoportuno, había mascullado que él todavía esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran con Ginny. Su esposa le dio una mirada fulminante y Hugo le dio un zape en la cabeza.

Como si no hubieran visto a la tía Ginny besándose apasionadamente el otro día con Viktor Krum de toda la gente.

Así que, al final de la comida, ninguno de sus amigos estaban muy convencidos con la idea, pero prometieron meditarlo. Por le menos, Ranka y Haruhi les había caído muy bien.

— ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a mamá? —preguntó Ron, mientras hacían línea para usar la red flu.

—Er; en realidad pensaba en pedirte que se lo digas tu —Ron le dio una mirada asustada. — ¿Por favor?

— ¡Oh, no, señor! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —espetó Hermione—. ¡Tú se lo dices a ellos! —Harry puso una cara asustada ahora. La cara de la mujer se ablandó. —Pero estaremos allí para apoyarte —agregó con una sonrisa.

-

***Dos días después***

-

—Pareces nervioso —decretó Ranka, mirando como Harry se acomodaba la túnica por décima vez.

—Ellos son importantes para mí —suspiró el mago—. Molly fue siempre una figura maternal, así como su marido una paternal, y sus hijos mis hermanos. —Ranka hizo una cara afligida. —Ey, no deseo que por ningún modo pienses que si ellos no aceptan esto, voy a terminar contigo. Lo hice consciente de lo que podían pensar, sí, será duro si no lo aceptan, pero Haruhi y tú son mi familia ahora… y eso no lo cambio por nada, ¿ok?

La okama sonrió.

—Bésame.

Los pares recién casaron compartieron un beso dulce, cargado de la ansiedad que ambos estaban sintiendo en ese momento, por el encuentro inminente. Harry no tenía dudas que el encuentro con sus mejores amigos había sido tenso, pero que ese no se compraría con nada, cuando le dijera a Molly Weasley, que después de dos años de estar divorciado de su hija, se había casado un hombre que le encantaba travestirse, después de conocerlo por sólo un par de semanas.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, los únicos inafectados por la tensión parecían ser Haruhi y Albus, la primera porque miraba con los ojos como platos los gnomos en forma de patatas del jardín y el segundo porque le mostraba como los hacían volar con algo de magia. No tuvieron que tocar la puerta, puesto que Charlie apreció verlos desde lejos y abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa de lado. No hizo nada al ver a Harry trayendo a Ranka del brazo, pero en sus ojos se podía notar la curiosidad.

Una vez adentro, los pelirrojos que estaban presentes saludaron con efusión a los Potter, mientras los Fujioka se quedaban en un rincón, dándole espacio a la familia para el reencuentro, después de todo hacía meses que no se veían. Fleur fue la primera en saludarlos y felicitó por su lindo vestido a Ranka, todavía con su acento francés, pero no tan pesado como antes. Victoire le siguió. Después vino Bill; y ni para el ojo entrenado del hombre, ni para el de su padre pasó desapercibido el anillo de bodas que llevaba la okama en su dedo, que además era igual al que llevaba Harry.

Eligieron no decir nada, si es que Harry estaba aquí por propia voluntad (no como después del divorcio, que tenían que prácticamente arrastrarlo para que viniera a la Madriguera), era porque venía a darles una explicación.

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos! —exclamó al fin la señora Weasley, después de sofocar casi a su ex yerno con un abrazo—. Me alegra que vinieran —Miró hacia donde estaban Haruhi y su padre. — ¿Quiénes son tus amigas, Harry?

—Uh, bien —tosió nervioso, trasladándose hacia donde estaba Ranka, para rodear si cintura estrecha con un brazo. Molly frunció el ceño. —No son mis amigas en sí —murmuró—. Ranka es mi esposo y Haruhi mi nueva hija.

La señora Weasley jadeó y llevó una mano a su boca, mientras otros abrían los ojos como platos, aquellos que ya habían calculado lo que pasaba suspiraron.

—Pe-Pero… ¿Cómo? —preguntó George, una tanto turbado—. No nos habías dicho que tenías pareja.

—Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, pero ese poco tiempo bastó como para que decidiéramos pasar nuestra vida juntos —anunció Harry, sonriendo de lado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con esposo? —masculló Molly.

Hubo un silencio tenso en la sala, sobre todo por la mirada angostada que le daba la pelirroja a la pareja.

—Nací hombre, señora —respondió Ranka, con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

— ¡¿Hombre?! —chilló Molly, Arthur fue a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro, pero ella lo rechazó—. ¿Cómo que un hombre? ¡Harry! ¡Nunca nos dijiste nada!

—No había nada que decir, esto no ocurrió hasta después de mi divorcio, cuando me di cuenta que no sólo las mujeres llamaban mi atención —suspiró—. Miren, yo sólo vine aquí a presentarles a mi nueva familia, no tienen que aceptarlo ni rechazarlo, después de mi divorcio con Ginny ustedes ya no tienen ni voz ni voto en lo que hago con mi vida profesional. Claro, mientras esto no afecte directamente a los niños, pero este no es el caso, ellos adoran a Ranka y Haruhi.

—Eres como un hijo a nosotros, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley, suavemente—. Es inevitable que nos preocupemos por ti, a pesar de que te separaste de nuestra hija, me duele que digas que no tengamos ni voz ni voto en tus decisiones.

—Supongo que tiene razón. —Masajeó sus sienes. —Tal vez que expresé mal, pero es la cruda verdad. Expresarlo con otras palabras sólo sería hipócrita de mí.

—Pero… tomar una decisión así tan precipitado —masculló Molly, mirando especulativamente a Ranka.

—Fue amor a primera vista y no estoy arrepentido de casarme con él —dijo Harry, abrazando más a su esposo hacia su cuerpo—. Es lo único que necesitan saber.

—Bien, maldición —chasqueó Bill—. Si estás feliz con esa decisión, por mí está bien.

—Pienso que es encantador —suspiró Victoire.

— ¿Qué es encantador? —preguntó una voz desde el umbral.

Todas las cabezas giraron, para ver a un sonriente Teddy Lupin, con sus trajes de estudiantes de Auror color verde claro, que emparejaban con su cabello azul eléctrico.

Después de su llegada, pasaron al comedor.

Los Weasley se esforzaron por hacer sentir bien a Harry y a sus nuevas integrantes de su pequeña familia, aunque la tarea fue bastante difícil, debido a las miradas de desaprobación que le mandaba la matriarca de la familia, y las cosas empeoraron cuando llegó Percy, que tampoco pareció aprobar la decisión de Harry, aunque no dijo nada. Por surte, Ginny estaba fuera del país por motivos de trabajo, o sino la situación en la Madriguera hubiese sido aún más incómoda.

Fue por eso que los Potter no esperaron hasta el postre, no bien terminaron de almorzar, se disculparon y partieron para la casa en Grimmauld Place. Una vez allí, el entusiasta y cambiante Kreacher Jr. les sirvió a todos un rico postre hecho con chocolate, crema y bizcochuelo. Después del postre, cada uno se retiró a su propia habitación, para tener una regeneradora siesta.

— ¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Ranka, una vez que cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su marido.

—Lo estaré —suspiró, sacándose la chaqueta—. Te dije que me esperaba algo así, es más, resultó mejor de lo que esperaría, pensé que algunos más no iban a estar de acuerdo con que nos casáramos, que tan sólo sean Molly y Percy no fue una sorpresa.

—Pero aún así te duele que ella reaccione así, ¿verdad? —preguntó el travestido, acercándose a su marido para mirar mejor las reacciones.

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, trayendo a Ranka con él.

— ¿Te dije que quedé huérfano cuando era un niño, verdad? —Ella asintió. —Cuando conocí a Molly, ella me trató como otro de sus hijos y yo estaba encantado. A veces me abrumaba, pero la mayoría de las veces me encantaba, es por eso que ahora me duele que no me entienda. Sí, es una situación rara y mi ex esposa es su única hija, pero… bien, esperaba otra cosa.

—Verás que pronto va a recapacitar. —Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y después una sonrisa descarada apareció en su rostro. —¿Qué tal si te animo, uh?

Harry sonrió de lado y atrajo a su esposo para un beso cargado de pasión. Ranka se apresuró a montar a horcajadas el cuerpo delgado pero musculoso de su esposo y comenzó a menearse, ocasionando que ambos penes, que ya estaban endureciéndose, se pudieran duros como una roca. Gimieron en el beso y se separaron sólo un minuto para respirar y al siguiente volvieron a tener una batalla de lenguas.

Las manos de Harry viajaron hacia el trasero flaco pero apetitoso de Ranka y lo apretó, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, para que sus miembros se frotaran cara a cara, haciendo que dolieran por hacer algo más. En vista de toda la tensión que aguantaron esa mañana, Harry sólo susurró un hechizo y pronto ambos cuerpos masculinos estuvieron desnudos y un dedo de Potter ya estaba abriéndose paso en el canal de su esposo.

Ranka gimió y susurró cosas sucias en japonés a su esposo, que lo hicieron calentarse aún más. Impaciente, Harry convocó el lubricante, volcó algo en su mano y otro en su pene, para lubricarlo. Después de eso, guió el cuerpo que estaba arriba de él para que comenzaran a unirse.

El okama se incorporó, poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de su marido y se bajó lentamente sobre la erección dura y caliente de Harry. Gritó, cerró los ojos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, no sabiendo la vista erótica que le estaba dando al mago. Impaciente y encendido, Harry levantó sus caderas, penetrando a Ranka de una sola estocada.

—¡Kami-sama! ¡Harry! ¡Eres tan grande! —exclamó con placer, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Esas palabras aumentaron el ego masculino de Harry, así que después de dar un gruñido salvaje, agarró con fuerzas las caderas de Ranka y comenzó a golpear su trasero con fiereza. El japonés sólo atinó a clavar sus uñas en los hombros de su esposo, para no salir despedido por la fuerza que estaba usando su amor para embestirlo. ¡Dios! Si es que Harry iba a tener esta clase de pasión cada vez que se tensionaba tanto, Ranka iba a ofrecerle que visitaran la casa de los pelirrojos todas las semanas. Para ser alguien que nunca había tenido sexo gay antes de conocer a Harry, Fujioka Ryoji se había vuelto un adicto al acto.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Una semana pasó y tanto Haruhi como Ranka quedaron encantadas con el Mundo Mágico. Sí, inclusive Haruhi, a la cual casi nada podía sorprenderla, no después de conocer al Host Club. Pero finalmente, cada uno tenía que volver a su vida normal, eso quería decir que Ranka y Harry deberían trabajar y los niños ir a sus respectivas escuelas.

Los tres hijos de Harry se quedaron en la casa, mientras que el su padre llevaba a su esposo e hija a Japón. No bien estuvieron en el departamento, Haruhi se retiró a su habitación, mareada por el uso del _Traslador_.

— ¿Estarás aquí el fin de semana? —preguntó Ranka, rodeando el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos largos.

—Probablemente te visite algunas de estas noches —murmuró, dándole besos mariposa—. No creo poder esperar tantos sin verte, sin abrazarte, sin cojerte —susurró, antes de darle un beso pasional.

El okama gimió en el beso y se pegó al cuerpo de su esposo.

—Voy a extrañarte —murmuró Ryoji, con pesar.

—Verás que el tiempo pasa rápido. Te entretendrás buscando nuestro nuevo nidito de amor y el tiempo pasará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ranka hizo un puchero.

—-Eso espero.

—Nos vemos pronto, mi amor.

—Te estaré esperando.

**Continuará…**

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Hasta ayer estaba convencida de que Rose y Hugo eran gemelos XD No sé por qué, pero esa idea estaba en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, ayer me puse a leer un oneshot largo y ahí decía que Hugo es menor, así que me fui a la fuente de mi confianza (Wikipedia) y me di cuenta que es verdad. Hugo es dos años menor que Rose.

Creo que cambié el único error que lo ponía como "gemelo", pero cualquier cosa, me avisan si lo ven. Mi beta no me dijo anda ¬¬ Creo que ella no lo notó.

Sólo falta un capítulo y el epílogo para que este fic termine ñ.ñ

¿Qué debería subir después…? Mmmhhh…

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	7. Capítulo 7: Visita a Ouran

-

**En un bar de Japón.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisko. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Divorciado hace dos años por "diferencias irreconciliables", Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka.

Harry Potter nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni Ranka que volvería a enamorarse otra vez… hasta ese momento.

++Crossover entre Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club++

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Fujioka "Ranka", James Potter Jr./Ootori Kyouya, menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fic será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en "blah": Será el _inglés_ en Japón y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

**Capítulo 7: Visita a Ouran.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Ranka se puso a buscar nueva casa al día siguiente de separarse de su marido. Por supuesto, cuando el Host Club se enteró de su búsqueda, ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar, enseñándole las casas más extravagantes y costosas que estaban a la venta en sus vecindarios. Lo más cortés que pudo, Ranka rechazó todas las ofertas, aunque Kyouya pareció tener más tacto que los otros y una de las casas que él le enseñó le agradó.

Era una casa japonesa tradicional, hecha de cemento, pero con algunas partes de madera. Tenía un patio amplio, donde había dos árboles de sakura y una charca llena de pescados koi, más un puente en semicírculo. Tenía un total de cuatro habitaciones, dos oficinas, una habitación sauna, una sala de entretenimientos, una cocina enorme, comedor, living y una cochera para tres automóviles.

Probablemente era igual de ostentosa, pero la tranquilidad del barrio y lo tradicional de la casa le encantaron.

El tercer fin de semana que Harry vino de visita, Ranka lo llevó a conocerla.

–Es enorme.

El okama hizo una mueca.

–Ya sé, pero me encanta y creo que todos cabremos aquí.

Harry se dio vuelta para darme una sonrisa suave.

–Mis hijos ya están grandes, Ranka. Y tu Haru-chan se irá dentro de tres años a la universidad. Llegará un momento en que seremos sólo nosotros dos en casa.

–Pero ellos nos visitarán –refunfuñó, haciendo un puchero, tocando el cuello del traje muggle de su marido.

–Si estás tan convencido, la compraremos, siempre podemos buscar otra cosa más pequeña en el futuro, si es que sentimos que ésta es demasiado grande.

Ranka le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Firmaron el contrato al día siguiente y todo el Host club ayudó en la mudanza. Haruhi no estaba muy convencida de vivir en esa casa tan grande, pero Ranka la engatusó para que aceptara. El lugar tenía una ventaja por supuesto, estaría alejado y escondido de sus acosadoras del Zuka Club, la mayor parte de su club vivía lejos y en caso de que vinieran a visitar, no estarían susurrando acerca de sus cosas de "plebeya" y tenía bastante espacio para que entraran todos.

A la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva casa Fujioka-Potter sólo pudo asistir Harry, su amiga Hermione y su ahijado Teddy. Puesto que sus hijos estaban todos en Hogwarts y no podían salir mientras el año escolar estuviera activo y Ron tenía trabajo. Los miembros del Host Club pudieron conocer por primera vez al metamórfago, que había elegido un color azulado de cabello para la ocasión, y congenió enseguida con los gemelos. Aunque como ellos no sabían de la magia, sólo pensaron que Teddy era excéntrico.

Si Kyouya se sintió decepcionado por no poder ver a su novio, no dijo nada. Hace un mes que no veía a James y se le hacía muy raro de que no respondiera a sus mensajes de texto cuando los mandaba los fines de semana que supuestamente debería estar en Hogsmeade.

Siendo el chico inseguro (por dentro) que era, Kyouya se esperó lo peor.

-

***Meses después***

**-**

***Día del Festival Escolar de Ouran***

-

Las competencias con el equipo de fútbol del colegio ya habían terminado y el Host club se había quedado con el salón central, donde habían instalado una cafetería.

Kyouya estaba satisfecho con los resultados, todo había salido según sus planes. Caminando en busca de sus amigos, por casualidad escuchó una conversación que su padre tenía con otros miembros poderosos de diferentes familias japonesas.

–Estuvo bien que dejaras que el hijo del director captara toda la atención. Lo has hecho bien, Kyouya –le susurró su padre–. Es bueno mostrar apoyo a la familia Suou. Es probablemente lo único a lo que aspires en tu vida, traer buenas relaciones a la familia.

El chico apretó sus puños en cólera, estaba tan enojado que dejó salir un jadeo cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cintura.

–Sorpresa –susurró una voz muy conocida a su oído.

Se giró violentamente, olvidando por un segundo las palabras de su padre, para ver a un sonriente James Sirius Potter parado frente a él, con esa fastidiosa sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

–Ya te dije, _sorpresa_. –Guiñó un ojo y luego sus ojos chocolates se posaron en el hombre con la copa en la mano. –Encantado de conocerlo –Arqueó cortésmente. –No sé si Kyouya ha tenido tiempo de decirle, pero él y yo somos novios.

Los ojos del hombre se angostaron, mientras los que estaban cerca de ellos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

– ¿Novio? –siseó– ¿De _mí_ hijo? ¿Un hombre? No… no me lo había dicho.

Cerca de allí, Rengue chilló y sacó su celular de su bolsa. _¡MOE a la vista!_

–Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado –James sonrió galantemente. –Soy James Potter Jr. hijo del Lord Harry James Potter.

Esas palabras parecieron ser mágicas, los susurros pararon y las cejas del padre de Kyouya se levantaron.

–Conozco quién es Harry Potter. Se rumoreó que fue llamado por la reina en persona y que se lo otorgó el título por méritos que hizo para el país y todo el mundo.

–Pues aquí entre nos –James se agachó para susurrar confidencialmente –. No son simples rumores, la reina le tiene mucho aprecio a mi padre y tenemos almuerzos de seguido con su majestad.

–Veo –Sus ojos se angostaron calculadores. Miró a su hijo. –Pareces que tienes tu propio futuro labrado, mi hijo. Aunque eso venga emparejado con tener que abrirle las piernas a un futuro Lord. –Kyouya congeló y James apretó su quijada. –Porque me imagino que el título pasará después a ti, ¿no Potter-kun?

–Probablemente lo obtenga antes –dijo James entre dientes, fulminando al hombre con la mirada–. La reina planea darme mi propio título cuando cumpla los veintiuno. Ella dice que necesita alguien como yo en los altos cargos del Reino Unido.

–Interesante, muy interesante –murmuró Ootori-sama–. Es un placer conocerlo, entonces. Tiene mi aprobación para ser novio de mi hijo.

–Gracias –gruñó. _No la estaba buscando._

James arrastró a Kyouya hasta un rincón, él todavía parecía deslumbrado.

–No dejes que sus palabras te afecten –murmuró, acariciando la mejilla de su novio–. Aunque veo que él es el bastardo que me describiste la vez que hablamos de él.

–Me trató como si fuera una puta trepadora –gruñó el chico Ootori.

–Tu padre es un bastardo, Kyou-chan y probablemente se ve amenazado al saber que su hijo podría llegar a ser mucho más influyente que él en esta sociedad de hipócritas.

Kyouya negó con la cabeza.

–Supongo que sí –suspiró–. No es como si esta es la primera vez que me dice algo como eso. Pero él todavía no sabe que al final de todo, seré yo quien estará a la cabeza del negocio familiar. Mis hermanos no se compraran a mí.

–Así me gusta –sonrió James, antes de atraerlo para un beso.

Era un beso de "bienvenido a casa", así que se tardaron su tiempo en explorar la boca del otro, mientras la manos de James se ponía un poco atrevidas. No que importara, estaban en un lugar alejado, donde nadie podía verlos. Rengue no había tenido tiempo de seguirlos, enfrascada en una conversación emocionada con otras fans del Yaoi.

–Y bien –masculló Kyouya, cuando se separaron para respirar–. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe ésta sorpresa?

James sonrió de lado.

–Me sorprende que aceptes mi beso –murmuró–. Estuve más de cuatro meses sin comunicarme contigo.

El moreno se atieso e intentó alejarse al segundo siguiente, pero James lo retuvo contra su cuerpo.

–Ahora lo recuerdo –siseó Kyouya, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Bien –James hizo muecas–, estuve haciendo un par de trámites en mi escuela. Adelantando materias y rindiendo exámenes a lo loco.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

–Todo este tiempo estuve fastidiando a mi padre porque no quería estar separado de mi novio –ronroneó, acariciando la nariz de Kyouya con la suya.

–No entiendo.

–En estos meses hice lo que haría en un año en Hogwarts, Kyouya –susurró, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos–. Y mi padre tiene una cita con el director mañana, va a hablar con él para que me permita ser un alumno más en Ouran.

La quijada de Ootori cayó abierta.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

Harry frunció el ceño después de escuchar lo que la abuela de Tamaki le dijo al pobre niño, con esa cara amarga que le recordaba al desprecio que Narcissa Malfoy siempre tenía en su rostro. La muchacha que estaba de la mano con él se atiesó y Harry tuvo que girarse para darle una sonrisa amable. Luego volvió a fruncir el ceño y se paró enfrente de la mujer.

–Buenas tardes, Suou-san.

La mujer enarcó una ceja, al escuchar la informalidad con la que le hablaba.

– ¿Lo conozco?

–No –sonrió–. No creo que sepa quién soy, pero yo sí sé quién es _usted_.

–Veo –murmuró con desdén. Le dio una larga mirada y sus ojos se posaron luego en la adolescente que tenía de la mano. Pestañeó dos veces.

–Soy Lord Harry Potter, de Inglaterra. Y esta es mi sobrina, Victoire Weasley. Probablemente le recuerde a alguien, ¿cierto? –ronroneó con placer malvado.

Victoire se soltó de la mano de Harry y caminó hasta donde estaba Tamaki, quien hacía un teatro sobre lo recién ocurrido, pero estuvo escuchando atento el intercambio.

– "¿Eres Suou Tamaki, cierto?" –preguntó ella en francés.

–_Oui_ –respondió con curiosidad, dándole un arco galante–. "¿Y quién eres tú, bella dama?"

La rubia de ojos azules le sonrió.

– "Mi nombre es Victoire Weasley. –Agarró una mano de Tamaki y le dio una mirada melancólica. –Weasley es el apellido de mi padre, pero el de mi madre es Delacour."

Tamaki jadeó, mientras los ojos de su abuela se habrían como platos.

– "Victoire es la hija mayor de Fleur –intercedió Harry –y creo que tú conoces a la hermana de la madre de Victoire, Danielle Delacour."

–Hai –la voz de Tamaki tembló, mientras apretaba con más fuerzas la mano de la muchacha. Ella era tan parecida. –Ese es el nombre… el nombre… _okaa-chan_.

Harry le sonrió simpáticamente, antes de acariciar su hombro.

– "Me di cuenta de que te parecías mucho a ella cuando primero te vi, la conozco desde que tenía unos diez años –recordó, sintiéndose triste ante los ojos esperanzados de Tamaki. Era como si nunca hubiese escuchados historias del pasado de su madre. –Pero, como ya debes saber, cuando era una adolescente, se enamoró de un hombre rico y casado. Sus padres no aceptaron ese romance, así que la desheredaron. –Le sonrió. –Pero debes saber, Tamaki, que tanto Fleur como sus padres están arrepentidos de lo que le hicieron a Danielle y después que les dije que te conocí, ellos tomaron el impulso final en la decisión de buscarla."

– "Y la van a encontrar –aseguró Victoire, mirando a su primo con decisión–. Van a encontrarla, llevarla a casa y curar lo que sea que la aqueja. Volverá a ser una orgullosa Delacour y tú podrás volver a verla."

– ¡Espere un momento! –exclamó la abuela de Tamaki, luciendo agitada–. ¡Usted no puede venir aquí y decir esas cosas!

Ella había levantado la voz considerablemente, así que atrajo la atención de varias personas. El padre de Tamaki entre ellas. Quien abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Victoire.

– ¿Por qué? –gruñó Harry–. ¿Se me tiene prohibido decirle a un adolescente que podrá volver a ver a su madre?

–Mi nieto y yo tenemos un trato.

–Un trato inhumano, abusivo e inmoral –siseó Harry–. Si mal no recuerdo, son ustedes los que necesitan a Tamaki-kun aquí, señora. No al revés. Él probablemente no lo sepa, porque es joven e ingenuo, pero sin Tamaki ustedes no tienen nada, si él no hubiese aceptado venir, la familia Suou se terminaría cuando su hijo muera. Es usted el que debe adorar su existencia, darle todos los gustos y no al revés. Y lo peor de todo, es que él se creyó toda la mierda que usted le ha estado diciendo.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

– ¡Me atrevo porque Danielle es mi amiga! –exclamó-. ¡Y en cuanto la encontremos, voy a llevarla a casa y lo primero que haremos será buscarle un buen abogado, para que pueda conseguir un régimen de visita para su único hijo!

–Potter-sama, por favor –murmuró Tamaki, al ver que su abuela estaba a punto de explotar.

–Es cierto –suspiró Harry, dándose vuelta, ignorando a la anciana–. Vine aquí con Victoire, porque quería que conocieras a tu prima –sonrió-. ¿Y sabes? Mis hijos también son Weasleys por parte de madre, así que de una manera u otra, ellos también son tu familia. Tienes muchos primos, Tamaki. No estás solo.

Siendo el niño dramático que él era, Tamaki se largó a llorar escandalosamente y su prima la abrazó, sonriendo encariñada. La abuela se dio vuelta y se fue, luciendo más indignada que su hijo la había visto nunca.

– ¿Es cierto que la conoce? –preguntó el director, mirando con esperanza a Harry.

–La conozco –masculló el hombre–. Pero me temo, Suou-sama, que si quiere saber de ella, primero tiene que demostrarme que no es el perro faldero de su madre.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

Los Potter y Victoire tuvieron que irse después de que el festival terminara. Aun así, Tamaki pasó cada momento que pudo con su prima, familiarizándose con ella, y también escuchando historias que ella le contó de cuando sus madres eran pequeñas.

James se instaló en su habitación en la nueva casa y fue con Haruhi a su primer día en la escuela muggle; Ouran. Él estaba muy emocionado, porque según Haruhi iban a usar un transporte muggle llamado "autobús", que era un coche muggle grande, en donde iban mucha gente, algunas paradas y otras sentadas. Aparentemente muy diferente del autobús Noctambulo que tenían en casa.

–Vaya, este uniforme sí que me deja atractivo –se jactó James, mirándose en el vidrio de las ventanas del bus–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú también tienes que ir con uno masculino.

–Ya te lo expliqué –suspiró su hermanastra, incómoda ante los numeritos de su hermanastro. Era casi como estar con un miembro del Host club.

No queriendo escuchar más del chico, la chica salió de la casa, esperando que él la siga. El viaje fue algo incómodo, porque James miraba todo con los ojos como platos, preguntándole a ella qué era cada cosa que no sabía. Con paciencia, Haruhi le explicó todo.

Al llegar a Ouran, ella notó que muchas miradas se dirigieron a James, que al notar que era mirado, adoptó una pose galante, sonriendo cortésmente a todo aquel que le dirigiera una mirada. Inevitablemente, los murmullos comenzaron, de aquellos que sabían de quién era hijo y aquellos que habían escuchado de Renge, que él era novio de Ootori-san.

– ¿Cuál es tu clase, James-san?

–Er –miró su hoja–. Es el 3 A, papá me dijo que es la misma clase que Mori y Honey.

–Ah. –Una gota de sudor cayó en la cabeza de Haruhi. Por supuesto, con el estatus y edad de James, era obvio que iba a ir a la mejor clase de tercero.

–Entonces te acompañaré allí, supongo que durante los recreos, Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai te van a traer al lugar donde comemos en la cafetería.

Los hermanastros se despidieron, pero no se encontraron a la hora del almuerzo como pensaban según Tamaki, Mori y Honey se quedaron en el salón ayudando a James a que pusiera al día con las cosas que hicieron esta semana. Así pasó la mañana en el colegio, y para la tarde, el Host Club abrió, con ellos disfrazados como Lores de la antigua Inglaterra, haciendo una especie de tributo a James.

Y en cuanto a la sala de música, hoy estaba a desbordar. Renge era la primera en llegar, con otro grupo de amigas, y ellas habían exigido la atención de Kyouya. Las que llegaron más tarde, pidieron la atención de otros, pero no dejaban de mandarle vistazos al tercer hijo Ootori.

–Kyou-chan parece muy solicitado hoy –comentó Honey, zampándose un pedazo de torta.

–Será por la expectativa –murmuró su primo, antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

El rubio pequeño asintió.

Al mismo tiempo, un silencio sofocante se apoderó del salón de música, porque las puertas se abrieron, revelando a un sonriente Potter-san. Sus ojos oscuros buscaron enseguida al moreno de anteojos, y cuando lo localizó, las mujeres presentes siguieron cada paso suyo como lobos hambrientos. Como si no notara todos los ojos en él, James se dirigió a donde estaba su novio, quien comenzó a retorcerse un poco. Cuando el mago estuvo a dos pasos de él, Kyouya retrocedió otros dos.

–Ninguna muestra de cariño aquí, James –advirtió, colocando una mano en el pecho del muchacho más alto.

Hubo un suspiró general de decepción.

–Ay, Kyouya. No seas pesado –masculló Potter, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En un movimiento rápido, rodeó la cintura de Ootori con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue lo que todas las clientas del Host Club esperaban, Potter James le estampó un beso de novela al Rey Oscuro del Club. Chillidos, desmayos, corazones en los ojos, flores a raudales, todo se pudo ver y escuchar en la sala.

–Eres un idiota –gruñó Kyouya, cuando su novio se separó para respirar.

–Oh, vamos –susurró contra el oído de su novio-. Según Haruhi, eres un bastardo oportunista. Así que este espectáculo traerá más clientas al Club, ¿ne?

Kyouya se ruborizó y fulminó a su novio con la mirada. Pero después enarcó una ceja.

–¿Me dices que quieres ser parte del Club, entonces?

–Mmmhhh –ronroneó, restregando su nariz sobre el cuello del moreno. Las clientas comenzaron a sacar fotos con sus celulares. –Podría ser. Si es para estar contigo, no creo tener problemas en venir aquí.

Su novio le dio una mirada calculadora, antes de separarse de James y enganchar su brazo con el suyo.

–Damas, si me prestan atención, por favor –dijo, aunque fue innecesario, porque ya todas los estaban mirando–. Quiero presentarle al nuevo miembro de este Club, Potter James-san.

Más muchachas pusieron sus ojos en forma de corazones. Kyouya sonrió. El negocio iba a repuntar desde ahora.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

James mandó a Haruhi a casa después que terminara el día, diciéndole que él iría mas tarde. Se quedó en la sala de música, ayudando a Kyouya a ordenar todo y pensar en lo que harían el día siguiente. Aunque la verdadera razón de quedarse era lejos de ser inocente. Mientras Kyouya tecleaba en su computadora, sin hacerle caso, el mago comenzó a ponerse más cómodo. Primero se sacó la corbata, después el saco, se desabrochó la camisa y sus pantalones hicieron una pila en el sillón. Así pues, con bóxers negros de seda ajustados y con la camisa blanca desprendida, mostrando su pecho musculoso, caminó hasta ubicarse frente a su novio.

–Kyou-chan~

El aludido levantó su mirada y congeló sus dedos al ver a su novio a medio vestir.

– ¿Qué… qué haces así vestido?

– ¿Vestido? –sonrió–. ¿No será _desvestido_?

Kyouya se ruborizó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Alguien puede entrar, así que espero que en este mismo instante te pongas el resto de tu uniforme y me esperes sentado, como un buen chico. Estoy terminando ya.

–Creo que te estás olvidando, Kyouya –murmuró James, mientras se ubicaba por detrás de de su novio–. Seré un Gryffindor, pero estoy lejos de ser un buen chico –agregó, mordisqueando la oreja derecha de su novio.

–James, te lo advierto…

Pero el muchacho ya estaba bajando su mano por el pecho revestido de Kyouya, hasta ubicar una de sus manos en sus pantalones. Dio unos masajes estratégicos y sintió como su novio tensaba, mientras la carne entre sus pantalones comenzaba a ponerse dura.

–Vamos –susurró, comenzando a desprender su pantalón–. ¿Nunca has tenido la fantasía pervertida de hacerlo en el salón de clases?

–Uno, éste no es salón de clases y dos, no voy a perder mi virginidad aquí.

–Aw~ pues yo así, así que voy a tratar de convencerte.

Kyouya dio un grito ahogado cuando su silla fue dada vuelta de de repente; y fue saludado con una sonrisa rapaz de James, antes de que éste tomara posesión de sus labios. Kyouya gimió y rodeó los hombros de su novio con sus brazos, mientras el mago comenzaba a masturbarlo. Cuando se separaron, James se lamió los labios, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, acto seguido se agachó para meter la erección de su novio en su boca.

El Ootori jadeó y cerró sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior.

–Te odio.

James sonrió alrededor del miembro de su novio, antes de dar un chupón poderoso, que hizo al japonés gritar. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar para Kyouya, y cuando se derrumbó en la silla, como si no tuviera un hueso en su cuerpo, James aprovechó para cargarlo y llevarlo al diván más largo que estaba dentro de la habitación. Era uno que habían traído para la representación del día.

Cuando Kyouya fue depositado en el diván, abrió los ojos, todavía nebulosos por el impresionante orgasmo.

– ¿En serio quieres hacerlo aquí?

– ¿Qué importa donde lo hagamos? –murmuró, mientras terminaba de desvestirlo–. Lo importante es que seamos tú y yo, y el sentimiento que le pongamos.

– ¿Desde cuándo llevas pensando ese discurso ridículo? –gruñó sarcásticamente, levantando sus pies, para que James pueda quitarlo su pantalón y bóxer.

–Na~ los Gryffindors no pensamos pensado las cosas con anticipación, lo hacemos todo sobre el momento –sonrió, levantando los brazos de Kyouya, para quitar la última prenda.

– ¿O sea que acabas de tener el impulso de quitarme mi virginidad aquí?

–No, eso lo tengo pensado desde que te vi por primera vez en Karuizawa. Yo me refería al discurso.

–Oh.

James hizo muecas y se agachó para darle un beso a su novio. Se besaron y se tocaron, hasta que el mayor no pudo aguantar más la expectativa y ordenó a Kyouya que se diera vuelta y se pusiera de estómago en el diván.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? –jadeó Kyouya.

–Nos falta el artículo principal, así que sin lubricante, tendré que usar mi lengua para prepararte.

– ¿… qué? ¿Lengua? –murmuró, para luego gemir, cuando sintió algo mojado y pulposo violar su entrada.

Cerró los ojos y mordió la almohada, para que los sonidos vergonzosos que estaba haciendo no salieran más de su boca. Pero eso no conformaba a Potter, así que dejó su tarea y separó a su novio de la almohada.

–Tsk, tsk, nada de reprimirse, baby. Quiero escucharte.

Kyouya cumplió su deseo, gimiendo desvergonzadamente y jadeando de vez en cuando. Así que el mago continuó con su tarea, intercambiando su lengua más adelante por sus dedos, cuando sintió el culo de Kyouya lo suficientemente lubricado como para que sus dígitos pudieran continuar con su tarea. Mientras lo cojía con sus dedos, James comenzó a dejar besos por la espalda de su novio, usando de vez en cuando los dientes, para dejar marcas de amor.

– ¿Todavía no?

– ¿Mh? –James sonrió contra su piel. –Suenas bastante impaciente para alguien que se negó en un principio.

–Por Kami, James. Tengo diecisiete y has conseguido que me encienda. Si no lo metes ahora, creo que voy a gritar.

–Quiero que grites –ronroneó James, levantándose–. Pero cuando lo meta dentro de ti.

– ¿Entonces? –masculló–. ¿Qué esperas?

James gruñó y con un movimiento rápido, sacó sus dedos del ano de Kyouya, tomó su erección con la otra mano y embistió a su novio.

– ¡Ah! ¡Cielos! –gritó.

–Sí, baby –gimió Potter, ubicando sus manos a cada lado de la cadera de Kyouya–. Grita para mí.

Llevado por la pasión, Kyouya gritó más fuerte, mientras que su novio salía y entraba de su cuerpo, con tal rapidez y pasión que el ruido de piel contra piel casi ahogaban sus alaridos. El sudor comenzó a empañar ambos cuerpos, las gotas caían de la frente de James para ir a parar al trasero abusado de Kyouya, quien sentía como su garganta se lastimaba, pero no podía dejar de gritar, de algún modo tenía que expresar la pasión que estaba sintiendo.

En un momento, Potter se cansó de esa posición, así que salió del cuerpo apetitoso de su novio y lo dio vuelta, para volver a embestirlo enseguida, pero esta vez devorando los labios finos de Kyouya, en un beso que transportaba todo lo que estaban sintiendo. Ootori aceptó gustoso el beso, rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos y apresando el cuerpo más grande con sus piernas, para atraer a James hacia el suyo, así podría causar una fricción que su miembro nuevamente erguido estaba necesitando.

No supieron cuanto tiempo duraron, ni tampoco escucharon sus celulares sonando, o que las luces del lugar se apagaron, sólo les importó en ese momento _hacer el amor_. Demostrándose con ese acto el principio de una relación que iba a durar hasta que la muerte los separara.

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

-

_**Continúa en el Epílogo.**_

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todas las que me hicieron notar el error de los gemelos! Pero como soy perezosa y no quiero ir a editar, coloco mi Fe de erratas XD

**Fe de erratas:** En el cap pasado, puse: "Los gemelos pestañearon varias veces." Al referirme a los hijos de Ron y Hermione, pero ellos no son gemelos. Sepan disculpar el error.

¿Muy rápido? Recuerden, este fic nació para ser corto XD

Probablemente la actitud del padre de Kyouya sea algo exagerada (¡Todas lo deben odiar!), no sé si esta fuera de carácter, pero se sabe muy poco de él… y bien, necesitaba que sea el malo maloso para esa escena XD

Por cierto, eso de que Tamaki sea un Delacour se me ocurrió desde el principio del fic y lo terminé recién escribiendo al final XD Y sí, antes que lo pregunten, Tamaki es un squib… ¿pero con los encantos de un veela? Mmmhhh… así parece :P

Y, en vista que esto termina, ¿Qué quieren leer después?

**A-** Harry Potter x Bleach.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**B-** Harry Potter x Twilight.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

Quiero saber sus opiniones. Así que no se olviden de votar.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	8. Epílogo

-

**En un bar de Japón.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Hatori Bisko. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Divorciado hace dos años por "diferencias irreconciliables", Harry Potter decide llevar de vacaciones a sus hijos a Japón. Mientras ellos se divierten, el Auror decide entrar a un bar cercano, donde conoce a una okama llamada Ranka.

Harry Potter nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni Ranka que volvería a enamorarse otra vez… hasta ese momento.

++Crossover entre Harry Potter/Ouran Host Club++

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Fujioka "Ranka", James Potter Jr./Ootori Kyouya, menciones de otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fic será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en "blah": Será el _inglés_ en Japón y _japonés_ en Inglaterra.

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

_Epílogo._

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

James se recibía hoy como estudiante del Instituto Ouran, junto con sus compañeros Morinozuka Takashi y Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Así que era evidente que tanto la familia de los recibidos, como todos los miembros del Host Club estuvieran presentes. La mayor parte de los tíos magos de James estaba allí, así que Tamaki tuvo la oportunidad de conocer por primera vez a la señora con la que se había estado mandando cartas durante todo este tiempo. Su tía Fleur.

–Tu _mère_ está en el hotel, _mon amour_ –confesó ella, sonriéndole con amor a su sobrino y acariciándole el rostro–. Lamenta mucho _teneg_ que haber _espegado_ tanto para volver, pero _quegía_ tener todo asegurado antes de presentarse frente a ti, después de todo este tiempo. Y no vino hoy, porque bien… –miró a un costado y Tamaki entendió. Allí estaba su abuela, justo al lado de su padre. –Pero te aseguro, _chèrie_, Danielle viene a _llevagte_ con ella, para que pases estas vacaciones en nuestra casa en Inglaterra.

El niño _squib_, pero de sangre veela, asintió. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía hablar.

Lejos de allí, Albus Severus paseaba por los pasillos vacíos de Ouran. Afuera todavía faltaba para el comienzo de la ceremonia y él sentía curiosidad por conocer este lugar por dentro. Cuando dobló la esquina, pudo ver una puerta abierta, donde había un muchacho murmurando. Curioso, entró al lugar y pudo ver a un chico de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, que murmuraba a un muñeco que tenía en la mano.

– ¿Qué haces aquí dentro, en la oscuridad? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

El chico giró y Albus se estremeció de _placer_ al ver unos impresionantes ojos azules brillantes y una cara de ángel. El muchacho se apresuró a taparse la cabeza con la capa negra que tenía y buscando frenéticamente algo, cuando Albus prendió la luz.

– ¿Por qué te escondes? –pidió el mago, acercándose al chico-. Eres hermoso.

–La luz fuerte me hace mal. Es una enfermedad –murmuró.

–Oh, lo siento. –Albus regresó hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo apagó. –No sabía que existía esa clase de enfermedad.

–Está bien. Es algo que ataca a muy pocas personas y yo tuve la desgracia de tenerla. –Sus hombros cayeron. – ¿No ves una peluca negra por allí?

– ¿Esta? –preguntó, alcanzando la cosa que estaba en el piso.

–Sí, gracias –El muchacho estiró una mano, pero Albus la alejó.

–¿Puedo? –hizo un ademán que indicó su cabeza.

Los ojos azules lo miraron sorprendido.

-N-No es necesario.

Albus hizo muecas.

–Te sonará extraño, pero me gustaría tocar tu pelo, antes que te lo tapes con esto.

Hubo un largo silencio, donde Potter pudo ver como un rubor aparecía en las mejillas pálidas del chico.

–B-Bueno.

Al le quitó la capucha de la capa y se contuvo de no saltarle allí, como un animal en celo. El muchacho era hermoso. Nunca había visto una belleza así, ni siquiera Scorpius Malfoy, que era considerado el rubio más atractivo de Hogwarts era tan bello como este.

–Soy Potter Albus Severus, ¿y tú?

–Nekozawa Umehito –susurró, agachando la mirada, ruborizado.

–Un placer, Nekozawa-kun. ¿No irás a la ceremonia de entrega de títulos? –preguntó, mientras terminaba de acomodar la peluca negra. Merlín, hasta con la peluca se veía hermoso.

Nekozawa se encogió de hombros.

–Pensaba ir, unos de los miembros de mi club se recibe hoy, pero el sol está demasiado fuerte.

–Bien, entonces te propongo un trato –dijo el mago, cruzando su brazo con uno del otro–. Tu tapate completamente con tu capa y yo seré tu guía una vez que salgamos. Luego encontraré un lugar lo más cerca de la sombra posible, así no te pierdes la ceremonia de tu amigo, ¿quieres?

El rubio lo miró asombrado.

–Te lo agradecería.

–Bien –sonrió–. Entonces vayamos. –Abrió galantemente la puerta y dejó pasar al otro chico primero–. Por cierto, ¿en qué club estás?

–El club de magia negra.

Albus sonrió desviadamente. Oh, sí al chico le gustaba la magia, ellos tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

Probablemente, un nuevo amor acababa de empezar.

Una hora más tarde, después del discurso del director, los graduados pasaron a recibir sus diplomas. James quiso jugar algún tipo de broma, como caminando desnudo bajo su toga, pero Kyouya le juró que si hacía eso, lo iba a dejar sin sexo por un mes. Aquel era el punto débil de Potter, así que eligió en lugar de otro hacer un cartel de papel que decía: "¡Ootori Kyouya te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo!" y se le pegó en su espalda, para que todo el mundo lo viera cuando subió el escenario.

Las risas y las miradas de soslayo al heredero Ootori lo hicieron ruborizarse, pero al menos su novio no hizo algo peor.

Más tarde, mientras hacían una fiesta conjunta entre los tres graduados (Mori, Honey y James) en el salón de un hotel que alquilaron, Tamaki pudo reencontrarse con Danielle Delacour, quien pudo abrazar a su hijo y disculparse por lo que había hecho. Porque por orgullo, no acudió a sus padres por ayuda, teniendo que dejar a su hijo irse en lugar de otro. Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían, y ella exigiría poder ver a su hijo más seguido.

Lo conseguiría, porque el padre de Tamaki todavía la amaba, después de todo; y la abuela Suou tenía demasiado miedo al escándalo como para oponerse a Harry Potter. Además, ella sabía que esta vez Danielle no estaba sola, los amigos de Tamaki también iban a interceder si ella le negaba la relación madre-hijo nuevamente a su nieto.

En un momento, Tamaki había presentado a Haruhi como "su hija", pero Danielle sólo sonrió hacia la muchacha, le tomó la mano y le pidió que cuidara de su hijo.

Mientras adentro de festejaba y se reencontraban, Harry tiró a su esposa hacia el balcón bajo que había en el salón, para poder salir un rato del bullicio.

– ¿Puedes creer todo lo que pasó en tan poco tiempo? –le susurró Harry a su amor, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y enterraba su cara en el cuello del otro.

–Apenas lo hago –murmuró Ranka, levantando una mano para acariciar la cabeza de su esposo-. Hay días donde todavía me pellizco para ver si estoy viviendo la realidad o no.

Harry rió quedamente, haciendo que Ranka se estremezca por el calor que la respiración de su marido ocasionó en esa zona tan sensible para él.

–Mmmhhh –ronroneó Potter–. Reservé una habitación para nosotros en el hotel, ¿sabes?

– ¿Oh? –preguntó sonriente–. ¿Y con qué intensiones hizo eso, Potter-sama?

–Ven conmigo más tarde y te lo demostraré –gruñó.

_**Gracias por seguirme con esta idea tan loca…**_

_**¡Nos leemos en otros trabajos!**_

-

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**HPxOuranHostClub**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Una vez más… este fic nació para ser corto, tenía una idea minúscula y conté todo lo que quería contar. Lamento si a alguien lo deja insatisfecho, pero yo estoy contenta con este fic. Salió como quería.

Sí, el Albus/Umehito tiene potencial, y tal vez alguna vez escriba un oneshot si estoy de humor. Pero nos les aseguro nada.

En cuanto a la encuesta… ¡WOW! Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de votos que recibí; un total de 52 votos donde 22 fueron para HP/Bleach y 30 para HP/Twilight. Lo que me sorprende también, porque pensé que el segundo tendría más votos XD Bueno, como pueden ver, _**La magia de tu ser**_ ganó, así que mi próximo fic será un Sam Uley/Harry Potter. ¡Harry de uke! Espero que me salga bien :S Aunque no esperen verlo pronto, me voy a tomar todo el mes de octubre para prepararme bien y comienzo con el nuevo fic en noviembre ñ.ñ

Siento pena por ustedes, mis queridas lectoras que votaron por Bleach. Um… probablemente haga algo, pero no estoy segura.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


End file.
